Older, Untamed, and Liberated
by Ivy Amor
Summary: This is the sequel to Young, Wild, and Free. In this next installment of the three part series, we find Olivia and Fitz in college trying to navigate going to two different schools, while putting their relationship back together. Then they're hit with a tragedy and a responsibility they didn't ask for. Will their love defy the odds again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some of you were uncomfortable in this chapter with how I portrayed Olivia and Curtis sleeping together and it was not my intention to write him as this "rapist" or "predator". It was meant to be displayed as two drunk teenagers having sex, so I changed my wording.**

 **Babes the sequel begins! Remember Curtis Pryce (Jay Hernandez) from S7, well he makes a debut in this chapter. Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Oh my God Fitz…yes…. please don't stop….please…" Olivia whimpered as she clawed Fitz back while he gave her his tap out strokes. The way Fitz was working his hips had Olivia going into a frenzy that only he could send her into. Olivia couldn't even keep her eyes focused on him because they kept rolling in the back of her head.

"You feel so good…and you're all mine…right?" Fitz penetratingly gazed into her eyes waiting for her answer. The arrogance in his tone confirmed that he already knew she was his, he just wanted to hear her say it out of her mouth.

"Yes babe…I'm all yours…all yours." Olivia hissed as tears spilled from her eyes. The sensations he was creating throughout her body had her ready to sing to the almighty heavens.

"Mine." Fitz growled as he threw Olivia's legs around his shoulders and began pounding her showing absolutely no mercy. This position allowed him to be balls deep inside of Olivia. The penetration was too much and Olivia felt herself about to orgasm. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Fitz…I can't take it anymore…I'm about to come." Olivia breathlessly said. Her breathing becoming erratically unstable.

"Fuck!" Fitz gritted as he sunk his teeth into her thigh.

"Oh my God! I'm coming!" Olivia's body quivered as she came. It felt like a tsunami was spilling out of her.

Olivia wanted more. She needed more. She needed him. If she was an addict, he would be her drug of choice.

"Olivia!" She heard someone calling her name, but it wasn't Fitz deep voice. The voice that was calling her was a girl.

Peeling her eyes opened, Olivia came to painful realization that she wasn't in Fitz bedroom. Instead she was 6 hours away in her dorm, in her twin size bed, having yet another wet dream about Fitz. This is the third time Abby has caught Olivia having a wet dream about Fitz. Olivia is usually more quieter when she have dreams like that, but this one felt so real like the other two when she was caught.

"I'm sorry Abby," Olivia embarrassingly muffled with her pillow over her face.

"It's fine…just call him…and have phone sex…take yourself out of your misery." Abby groggily said before going back to sleep.

Olivia took the pillow off her face and hopped off the bed. She was soaked between her legs. Walking into their en-suite, Olivia cut on the shower and sat on the toilet, as she waited for the water to warm up.

"I can't keep going through this." Olivia sighed placing her face into her hands.

The torture of being away from Fitz for almost a year has been tearing her up. Everywhere she goes, she is reminded of him by something or someone. She has been trying her best to enjoy her freshman year, and for the most part she has. She's been to some parties, she's joined a few organizations one of her faves being the Black Student Union, she even met some new friends. Still, Olivia not only miss, she yearns to be around Fitz, and her friends from back home. She thought the feeling of being homesick would fade after about a month, but it never went away. She can't wait to see her friends back in Philly, but most importantly she can't wait to see Fitz.

It was around two in the morning, when Olivia crawled back into bed after her wet dream. The cold shower cooled off her steaming body. She grabbed her cell phone and shot Fitz a text hoping that he was up. She wanted to call him, but knew hearing his voice would just get her horny all over again.

 **Olivia: Are you up?**

 **Bestie Fitz: Is this a booty call text? You know I am 6 hours away right?**

 **Olivia: Real funny, no this isn't a booty call text? I can't sleep.**

 **Bestie Fitz: Why what's wrong?  
**

 **Olivia: Idk I'm just up. What are you doing up?  
**

 **Bestie Fitz: I just got in about 15 minutes ago from this kickback.**

 **Olivia: How was it?**

 **Bestie Fitz: It was alright too uptight for my taste.**

 **Olivia: You mean to tell me that you didn't bring anyone back to your dorm? I am shocked!**

 **Bestie Fitz: I'm not that guy anymore plus the chicks here are lame.**

 **Olivia: Is that right?**

 **Bestie Fitz: Yup. Besides the person I want is 6 hours away. All I need is her picture and my hand if you know what I mean and I am content with that.**

Olivia had to read that message twice. Fitz have always been frank since she's known him. There is no filter on his mouth, actions, or thoughts. He says whatever comes that mind of his.

 **Olivia: You're so gross!**

Olivia laughed out loud at Fitz admitting that he jerks off to her picture.

 **Bestie Fitz: Just bein' honest. I'm about to shower really quick. I'll Facetime you when I am done. Don't fall asleep.**

 **Olivia: Okay**

Olivia tried waiting up for Fitz, but she ended up dozing off. In three weeks, she will be reunited with Fitz and her friends and that was all the motivation she needed to push through the rest of the semester.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Girl these finals are gonna be the death of me." Abby complained as she plopped down on her bed. She had just come in from a 2-hour study cram session for her algebra class. Abby is studying to become an elementary school teacher. Her mother runs her own grade school back in Abby's hometown Hillsborough, North Carolina, where Abby is planning on teaching once she graduates.

"Tell me about it, I am not looking forward to finals at all. We just have to get through finals week and we're done." Olivia replied as she closed her notebook. She was studying for her Intro to African Studies class. This is the one class she thought she wouldn't struggle in, but it turned out to be her hardest class this semester. Her professor Dr. Bernard is one tough ass grader. Olivia has never gotten a C on a paper until his class.

"Summer break is definitely needed after this stressful year. I am so ready to go home. I thought I would never say those words. But I am gonna miss you though." Abby kicked off her Tory Burch sandals and folded her legs Indian style on her bed.

"I can't wait to go home either, and you know I am gonna miss you too." Olivia reiterated.

Olivia and Abby have grown close over the year. Olivia didn't think they'd have anything in common considering they're from two different walks of life, but Abby turned out to be cooler than Olivia expected. Olivia never thought she would be able to get past Abby's country accent and socioeconomic status. For a while, the two of them hardly said anything to one another, other than pleasantries. Olivia felt like she was too loud and outgoing for Abby's bourgeois personality.

Abby's house is the size of at least 4 houses on Olivia's block. Her playground looks like a small park. She drives a brand-new Audi and her closet at her house look like a small department store. She even had to borrow some of Olivia's closet space to fit her clothes. Their lifestyles caused them to have different life experiences, which is why they really didn't have much to talk about.

It wasn't until Abby's boyfriend from back home cheated on her, that Olivia and Abby finally had something to talk about. Olivia shared with Abby that she went through the same kind of heartbreak with Fitz. Olivia told Abby about how hard it was to forgive Fitz for cheating on her, but that in order for her to move on and let go of that anger, she had to forgive him. Abby thanked Olivia for sharing her story with her, and their friendship started from that day.

Hearing her cell phone vibrating on her desk, Olivia got off her bed and grabbed it. Fitz was Facetiming her.

"I be right back." Olivia walked out of her room and into the lounge area for privacy. With it being a Friday, Olivia knew she would have the lounge area to herself. Everyone was either out partying or studying in their dorms.

"Hi." she answered right before he could hang up. Olivia sat Indian style on the plush chair getting comfortable.

"Hi." Fitz wearily smiled into the screen. He was in his dorm lying down. His room was dark with the TV providing the only source of light.

"What's up with the beard?" Olivia asked noticing his rugged look. The beard gave him this sexy tough look. She is used to seeing baby face Fitz.

Fitz rubbed his light beard as if it was full and thick, "I've been swamped with so much shit Liv. I haven't had time to do anything, don't ask me the last time I washed my ass." Fitz chuckled causing Olivia to giggle at his silliness. He sure does know how to exaggerate the truth.

"Eww that's so gross. Have you taken your finals already?"

"Yeah I finished my last one this morning. I was gonna drive home tonight, but I don't feel like it." Fitz is lucky. He's only 2 hours away from home. Olivia is 6 hours away and is not looking forward to the commute of driving back home by herself.

"I should be home sometime next week. My last final is on Wednesday. I have your birthday gift too."

Fitz will be turning 19 the weekend Olivia comes home. He still haven't told her what he wants to do for his birthday.

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." Fitz has been adamant about not wanting anything for his birthday. Olivia couldn't imagine not getting him a gift. What kinda friend would she be, if she didn't get him a gift?

"Well I did and you're going to accept it. Have you decided what you wanna do?" Olivia wants to spend his birthday with him that's if he wants her too.

"Yeah I'm gonna visit my brother since I never got around to it, wanna come?" Fitz was supposed to go to New York last summer to visit his older brother Theo, but with everything that happened last summer, Fitz postponed his trip to New York. Theo ended up coming up for the holidays anyway which worked out perfectly.

"Of course I wanna go. I haven't seen Theodore in so long." Olivia replied with a yawn. Fatigue from studying all day finally took over her.

"Alright cool. Get some rest you look exhausted. Those bags under your eyes are horrible. I didn't wanna say anything but." Fitz teased making a face as he pointed at Olivia's eyes.

"Oh whatever, good night I love you." Olivia flashed him the finger.

"Good night Liv, I love you too." Fitz flashed her the finger right back.

Olivia ended the Facetime call and got up from the chair heading back to her room. She ran into Harrison who was coming out of a girl name Stephanie's room. Stephanie has already made a name for herself across Duke's campus, so Olivia isn't surprised to see Harrison coming out of her room.

"Don't even say anything." Harrison said before Olivia could chastise him. Olivia is 6 months older than Harrison and she has grown to look at him like a little brother. Even though he likes to pretend that he is older.

"I wasn't even gonna say anything." Olivia shook her head giving Harrison a knowing look that said, 'you really fucked up, but I'm gonna let you live'. She is so glad her and Harrison decided they were better off as friends. That was a train wreck waiting to happen.

"Come to this party with me tomorrow." Harrison has dragged Olivia to every party with him this year. It's a hit or miss with the parties here at Duke, and so far a lot of the parties have been misses for Olivia.

It's not the parties that has bothered Olivia. The parties aren't half bad. It's the athletes, fraternities, and sororities, particularly the Divine Nine that has bothered Olivia. The athletes and frat guys walk around campus as if the world revolves around them. They expect you to not only bow down to them, but kiss their asses as well. The sorority girls Olivia has come across are some of the most uptight and conceited girls Olivia has ever had interactions with. They all need a touch of reality, and Olivia doesn't mind being the one to give it to them.

"If it's a frat party I am not going." Olivia declined before Harrison could answer. The last time she went to a frat party with him the guys were paying more attention to each other, than they were the girls.

"Please I don't wanna go alone, it's gonna look like I am pressed." Harrison begged.

"Which frat?" Olivia had an idea which frat it was. Harrison has been hinting around to pledging with this particular fraternity.

"The Nupes…please Liv." He continued to plead poking his lip out for dramatical effect.

Olivia scoffed with a hard eye roll. She hasn't had any good interactions with any Nupe she's run into thus far. They are the most conceited cockiest group of guy she has ever met. She doesn't understand why the hell Harrison wants to pledge with Kappa Alpha Psi, then again that frat fits his pretty boy personality perfectly.

"Fine I'll go." Olivia sighed caving in.

"Thanks you're the best. I'm gonna text you." Harrison hugged and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Eww your lips was probably all over Stephanie." Olivia wiped off her cheek.

"She's clean." Harrison said over his shoulder.

"Whatever."

Olivia walked back into her room only to find Abby knocked out. After showering, Olivia fell asleep too.

The next morning, Olivia did her laundry, studied and called Raleigh. They talked on the phone for about an hour, before she called her parents. Olivia noticed something off about her father, he looked thinner than usual, but she chalked it to him just losing weight. After hanging up with them, she chilled for the rest of the day, until it was time to go to the party with Harrison.

Harrison texted her around 10pm asking her to meet him outside. Olivia checked herself out in the mirror before leaving her dorm. She kept it simple tonight with a nude bodycon midi-dress and black thigh high gladiator sandals. She did her makeup adding a red lip, and she left her hair wild and curly. Since cutting her hair last summer, it has grown back so much. Olivia is thinking about cutting it again, she loved her mini fro.

"Well look at you, who are you trying to pick up?" Harrison checked Olivia out from head to toe with a nod of approval.

"Um no one. You look nice too pretty boy." It was Olivia's turn to check Harrison out. He was wearing a pair of dress ankle pants, a button-down shirt, bowtie, and shoes. The fact that the Nupes wanted everyone to dress up for this party, only adds to Olivia's list of why she hates this fraternity. They're so extra it's sad.

They walked the short distance to the Nupes frat house, which isn't far from campus. As they turned the corner that led to frat house, Olivia spotted a bunch of students littered outside of the house with red cups in their hands jamming to music playing from a car.

"I know this party isn't outside is it?" Olivia asked Harrison as she looked between him and the crowd of people.

"I guess it's inside and outside." Harrison shrugged as he led her through the crowd of people, and up the steps leading into the house.

Guys tried hitting on Olivia as her and Harrison walked up the stairs. Olivia paid them zero attention.

"Damn do my eyes deceive me, who are you beautiful? I don't think I've ever seen you around campus before." One guy standing by the door flirtatiously said stepping up in Olivia's personal space. Olivia looked at his red and white varsity jacket and knew he was a Nupe before she saw his Greek letters.

He was a handsome Latino man. Big brown eyes, thick eyebrows, full lips, long eyelashes, copper skin tone, thick black wavy hair, muscular, tall, smelled nice and was dressed nice. As handsome as he was, Olivia wasn't interested, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he is a Nupe. Olivia's interest lies in one boy and his name is Fitz.

"Olivia." She sassed showing her disinterest.

"That's a beautiful name…for a beautiful girl…I'm Curtis." He introduced himself looking her up and down like she was a five course meal. Olivia knew that look all too well. It's the look every guy has given her, including Fitz.

"Nice to meet you Curtis, Harrison come on." Olivia walked around Curtis and into the house with Harrison in tow.

"Liv that's one of the big brothers, play nice with him and put in a good word for me please." Harrison must really want to be a Nupe. He was begging more than Keith Sweat does on a song. For his sake, Olivia hopes he does become a Nupe, because she doesn't know if she can be his pawn anymore. Even though she has grown to look at Harrison like a brother, Olivia knows when she is being used, and Harrison is using her for entryway into Kappa Alpha Psi.

"Whatever." Olivia brushed Harrison's plea off. She looked around the party and everyone was mingling and drinking. It was still kinda early, so no one was really dancing yet.

"I'm gonna grab something to drink, you want something?"

"No I'm good."

"Alright." Harrison walked off leaving Olivia by herself.

"And we meet again, Olivia. is it?" Curtis smoothly said as he came and stood by her.

"Curtis…I am sure there are plenty of other girls that would love your attention right now…why don't you do us both a favor and go find one of them." Olivia didn't mean to be so curt with him, but she wasn't in the mood for conversing. She didn't even want be here.

"Ouch…what has your pretty little panties in a bunch…a girl like you is too pretty to be frowning like this." He winked as he licked his lips.

Olivia shook her head and grinned. She had to give it to him, he was persistent. She could see he wasn't going to give up trying to get to know her.

"I'm just not into the whole party scene." Olivia replied looking around with a disinterested look on her face. Seeing the girls practically throw themselves onto the frat guys disgusted Olivia. She's never been that outwardly pressed for a guy's attention.

"I understand. I'm over it myself. But being a big brother and all I am kinda forced to come to these parties. If it was up to me I would be in my room watching Netflix." Curtis confessed looking around the party as well matching Olivia's disdain for the display in front of them. That shocked her, she assumed frat parties are the epitome of what it means to be in a frat.

"What year are you?" Olivia asked. She was getting senior vibes from him.

"I am a junior pretty." Curtis winked.

"Mmm," Olivia replied.

"You want a drink, maybe that will loosen you up a little? I mean this is the last party of the semester might as well enjoy it." Curtis suggested.

"Yeah I guess." Olivia shrugged thinking what the hell. Curtis was right it was the last party of the semester, she might as well enjoy it.

"Come on," Curtis grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen where the drinks were.

He poured her a cup of jungle juice. Olivia just knew the drink would be horrible, her expectation was super low. After tasting it, she actually liked it, so much so she had four more cups of it. The jungle juice definitely loosened her up. She wasn't as uptight as she was when she first arrived. Curtis didn't let Olivia out of his sight. She stuck by him the entire night, and they flirted drunkenly with one another. Olivia ignored the stares she received from the AKA's who are the Nupe's sister organization. She can bet come fall people are going to think she and Curtis are a thing.

"Where the hell is Harrison?" Olivia asked no one in particular as she staggered around the almost empty house looking for Harrison. She hoped he didn't leave her. She's not that far from her dorm, but she doesn't want to walk back in the state that she is in.

"Liv…stay with me tonight…" Curtis slurred as he too staggered out of the kitchen with a cup in his hand.

"No…I have to go back to my dorm…" Olivia feebly tried to walk to the front door, but Curtis stopped her, pulling her back into him clumsily. He spilled half of his drink onto the floor.

"Please…stay with me…you're drunk...stay with me" Curtis had Olivia wrapped up in his strong arms halting her movements. She looked into those big brown eyes knowing they were trouble. Curtis caught her by surprise, when he leaned down and sucked her bottom lip into his.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss and stared at Curtis. She didn't know if she enjoyed it as much as she did because she is drunk, or if he was just that good of a kisser. Curtis pulled her into another kiss and the next thing Olivia knew they were in his bedroom. Her mind was telling her this wasn't a good idea, but her body was telling a story of its own. Her body eventually won over her mind. After they were finished, Curtis begged Olivia to stay the night with him, but she was sobered up at this point, and she realized the mistake she made. Guilt immediately washed over her, and she wondered if this is what Fitz felt like when he cheated on her. Although her and Fitz aren't together, it's clear that they are trying to build towards reconciliation, and Olivia went and pulled this stunt. She drank way too much and she allowed herself to be tempted by a Nupe of all people. That's not to take anything away from Curtis, he was actually great, but she knew it was a mistake the moment he entered her.

As she walked back to her dorm, she checked her phone and saw that Fitz called and texted her a dozen of times. Olivia wanted to call him back, but she knew she would just burst out into tears the moment she heard his voice. She would wait until the morning to call him back.

Olivia called Raleigh instead.

"Liv it is five in the morning, what's wrong?" Raleigh worriedly asked with panic in her voice.

"I fucked up big time." Olivia on the verge of tears whispered. She didn't want to wake Abby.

"Why are you whispering, what happened?" Raleigh was wide awake now.

"I fucked some frat guy." Olivia admitted slapping her forehead repeatedly at her stupidity.

"Are you serious?" Raleigh practically screamed into the phone. Olivia heard Marcus tell Raleigh to shut the fuck up.

"Yes and now I feel like shit. Should I tell Fitz? What should I do?" Olivia usually was the voice of reason, now she didn't know what the hell to do. She was stuck and confused.

"You and Fitz aren't together. You're not obligated to tell him if you don't want to." Raleigh explained.

"I feel like I should tell him." Olivia stressed.

"Would you wanna know what he's doing?" Raleigh asked.

Olivia thought about it, "not really."

"Okay than, was this just a one-night stand?"

"Absolutely."

"Then keep it to yourself Liv." Raleigh suggested.

"You're right, thanks."

"You're welcome, now get some sleep girl."

"Okay, goodnight well morning I should say."

"Bye Liv."

 **Fitz**

Fitz haven't spoken to Olivia since last week. He's tried calling and texting her only to be ignored. Her finals were over and she should be home today. Something is going on with her, and he wants to know what's up, and why she is shutting him out.

Fitz waited until later in the day to go over her house. He saw her car parked in front of her door and knew she was home. He parked a few doors up from her house and got out of his car. He knocked on the screen door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hey Fitz." Mrs. Pope greeted as she answered the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Pope. How are you?" Fitz asked walking inside of her house.

"Good and yourself?" She asked.

"Good." Fitz smiled. He loves Olivia's mom. She's so welcoming and down to earth.

"Finished that semester strong?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear. Olivia is napping I think, but you're more than welcomed to go up. I am sure she will be happy to see you." Mrs. Pope smiled.

"Thank you."

Fitz walked upstairs and went into Olivia's bedroom. He didn't even bother knocking. He didn't have to, she was knocked out cold. He didn't want to wake her, but he missed her too much to watch her sleep.

"Liv." He gently said as she stroked the side of her face.

She stirred and opened her eyes. It took her a while to focus in on him, when she did, she hopped up onto her knees hugging him around his neck. Fitz picked her up off her bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you so much." Fitz choked out squeezing her as if she was going to disappear.

"I've missed you too." Olivia squeezed him just as tight.

After a few moments, Fitz placed Olivia onto her feet. The last time they saw each other was winter break. Olivia has definitely put on a few pounds since, and it looked good. The way her thighs and ass looked in the dolphin shorts she was wearing had him wanting to do all kinds of naughty things to her.

"Come here." Olivia pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss is just what he's been longing for and needing. Kissing her felt like receiving oxygen you need for your next breath.

"Mmmm…Liv...your mom is downstairs…" Fitz broke the kiss when he felt her hands snaking up his shirt.

"I've missed you so much." Olivia wrapped a leg around him wanting him to pick her up again.

They haven't had sex since prom, so he's wondering where the sudden urge has come from, considering they didn't have sex during winter break.

"What's wrong…what's going on?" Fitz asked putting some space between him and Olivia. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with her, he's just a little taken aback by her forwardness. He wants to know what warranted it because it damn sure didn't come out of nowhere. Olivia is a very calculated individual, she rarely does things just because, there is always a reason behind her actions.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What's going on with you Liv? You ignore me for basically a week and now you're jumping all over me. What's up?" Fitz asked using his hands to illustrate his confusion.

"So I have to have a reason to have sex with you, wow." Oliva was trying to avoid his question by flipping this back on him. Fitz saw through her bullshit.

"Liv…seriously what's going on with you?" Fitz was done with the games.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down on her bed tucking one leg underneath her. He watched her other leg shake nervously as she chewed on her bottom lip, something she does when she is extremely nervous or in a crisis.

"I slept with someone else." Olivia confessed in a muffled tone. Fitz had to strain his ear to hear her.

"What did you just say?" Fitz asked knowing he must've heard her wrong. She didn't just say she slept with someone else, did she?

"I slept with someone else." Olivia repeated this time clearer but still in a low tone.

Fitz looked at Olivia as if she was a stranger. He didn't know this girl sitting before him. She didn't just tell him she slept with someone else. He thought they were building to reconciling and here she tells him some bullshit like this.

"When?" Fitz doesn't even know why he asked. He doesn't even want to know. It doesn't matter when it happened, all that matters is she did it, and that shit hurt more than he thought it would.

"Last Friday." She admitted.

"Am I wasting my time?" Fitz asked though it was more of a question for himself.

"What?" Olivia looked at him confused.

"Am I wasting my fucking time!" Fitz yelled.

"Wasting your time how Fitz?" Olivia asked in a raised voice now too.

She hoped her mother didn't come upstairs, she didn't need to hear this argument.

"With you, with us, with trying again. Am I wasting my time, let me know and if I am then I will let you go." Fitz exasperated in a frustrated sigh.

"No why would you think you're wasting your time?" Olivia asked with raised brows.

"Because that's what it feels like. I have been doing my best to show you that I've changed since I cheated on you. I have apologized. I have cut every girl I've ever dealt with off. My focus is and was on you and only you, and here you are telling me you slept with someone else, that's fucking bullshit. I spent my freshman year turning down pussy left and right, just to jerk off to your fucking pictures, all because I thought you and I were gonna get back together. Meanwhile you're out here fucking on another guy." Fitz was so angry at Olivia he thought about striking her. He felt played. He felt like a fool. He can't believe all the shit he's been doing to win her back and she turn around and do this to him. If this was his karma than it sure as hell bit him right in the ass.

"Fitz I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was one night. I was drunk. I am sorry." Olivia cried getting off her bed. She tried to hug Fitz, but he pushed her away. He didn't want to be touched right now. All he can think about is Olivia getting fucked by whoever she slept with. He wanted to know who this guy is, and if he's Olivia's type, and if she enjoyed it or not.

"Was this your way of getting back at me?" Fitz had to ask. He had to know. If it was then he had no choice but to respect it. If this is what she felt like when he cheated, Fitz is vowing fidelity forever.

"No Fitz it just happened I swear. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have been drinking that much. I am sorry. I want you. I want us please." Olivia sobbed. Fitz hates seeing her cry, it breaks his heart seeing her cry. He was hurting too though. He should be the one crying.

Fitz just stared at Olivia. He didn't even know what to say. What was he supposed to say, when his ego was hurt? He knew deep down inside he had no right to be mad. They aren't together, but knowing that she was with someone else, when he thought they were both abstaining from it until they figured out if they were going to reconcile or not, had him fucked up in all kinds of ways.

"I'm sorry." Olivia tried to wrap her arms around Fitz again and this time he didn't push her away. Fitz allowed her to get close to him. No matter how angry he gets with her, his love for her will always outweigh any temporary anger he feels towards her.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes, but I can't live without Liv. I don't want to. I need you back in my life as my girl. I can't just being your friend. Can you be mine again Liv?" Fitz wrapped Olivia up in his arms. He doesn't know if she'll ever understand how much he loves her. He is willing to show her every single day, if she allows him to.

"Yes, I love you so much Fitz." Olivia looked up at him with those dough shaped eyes of hers causing Fitz to forget why they were arguing in the first place.

Fitz dipped his head and kissed Olivia until his lips were numb. He had his girl back, and this time he was going to do whatever it took to keep her as his girl, until she became his wife. He put that on his life.

* * *

 **Should she have told him? As always leave your thoughts babes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Angela from S7 will also make an appearance in this chapter, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Hey Liv before you leave for your trip, your father and I need to talk to you." Maya said as she popped her head into Olivia's bedroom.

"Okay cool." Olivia placed her last outfit into her suitcase and went with her mom into her parent's bedroom.

Her father was lying in bed watching the ceiling aimlessly. Olivia noticed right before the semester ended that her father looked sick, and now with her being home seeing him in person, she knows her father is definitely sick, she's just wondering how sick.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked sitting at the foot of their bed.

Eli indolently sat up in the bed wincing the entire time. He leaned his back against his headboard and looked at Olivia with tears in his eyes. Olivia immediately teared up, the last time she saw her father cry was when Jake put her through that bullshit back in her freshman year.

"Mommy, Daddy what's going on?" Olivia choked already knowing bad news was waiting for her.

"Baby girl, daddy is sick. We didn't wanna tell you because we thought I would overcome this, but it seems it's getting more and more aggressive." Eli croaked out in broken voice.

"Sick…what's wrong Daddy?" Olivia was hoping he just had a cold or something even though she knew it was much worse.

Olivia heard her mother take in a sharp intake of breath and slowly release it. She looked between her parents waiting to hear what exactly is wrong with her father.

"I have stage 3 pancreatic cancer baby girl." Eli replied breaking the terrible news to Olivia.

 _Pancreatic cancer, stage 3…he didn't just say that did he? No my Daddy doesn't have pancreatic cancer…he can't leave me…_ Olivia thought to herself getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Pancreatic cancer…really…?" Olivia whispered still in shock.

"Yes I've known for about a year and a half. My doctor thought we had it under control, but it came back much more aggressive than we thought, and they're giving me less than a year to live." Eli calmly explained. He seemed to be at peace with this, while Olivia was shattering to tithers hearing that her father has less than a year to live.

He won't see her graduate college. He won't see her get married or have children. He won't be able to walk her down the aisle. He will miss everything, when her life is just beginning.

"What about chemo?" Olivia asked not realizing her father was past the chemo stage.

"Baby girl I've given chemo all the fight I had in me. I am tired. I can't keep living like this. I've made my peace with it. Your mother made hers and I want you to make yours." Eli suggested. His calmness bothered her. Why wasn't he falling apart like she was?

"Make my peace with it? How could you ask me to do that? Daddy you're dying, how can I make my peace with that?" Olivia angrily screamed jumping up from her parent's bed.

"Olivia calm down." Maya gently said.

"No! I can't calm down! Why did you two even have to tell me this I was better off not knowing!" Olivia ran out of her parent's bedroom and back into hers. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and collapsed onto her floor where she sobbed like a newborn being separated from its mother.

She heard her mother knocking on her door, but Olivia ignored her. She didn't want to talk to her mom and she definitely didn't want to talk to her father. Olivia will never accept the fact that her father is dying. He is the strongest, kindest, loving man she knows and she feels like he is just giving up on life. How can a man that was once so full of life, accept that in less than a year, he will no longer be alive? She for damn sure will not accept the fate his doctors gave him. He will see her graduate college, get married, and have children. He will be here in a year.

Olivia doesn't know how long she stayed on the floor, but when she got up, her entire body was sore. Hearing her cell phone ringing, she grabbed it from her bed, and already knew it was Fitz calling.

"Hey babe," Olivia answered hiding the hurt in her voice from the news she heard about her father's illness.

"Hey, are you almost ready to go?" Fitz asked.

"Mhm." Olivia replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah see you when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Olivia ended the call and forced herself to finish packing. Tears continued to pour from her eyes at the thought of not having her dad around. Once she was finished packing, she went back into her parent's bedroom to say bye to them.

"Fitz is almost here and I just wanted to say bye." Olivia said from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Have fun Liv." Maya said from the bed.

"And be safe. I'm sorry." Eli followed.

"I will. I love you guys." Olivia left before she could start crying again.

Fitz texted her once he was outside. Olivia grabbed her suitcase and left her bedroom. She rushed out of her house and into Fitz car before he could park. The first thing she did was wrap her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He doesn't know how much she needed this hug and his closeness. Fitz wrapped her up in his arms hugging her as best he could since they were in his car without the most space.

"Someone missed me huh?" He playfully asked.

"I did." Olivia broke their hug and kissed Fitz on the lips.

"Mmm…what was that for?" Fitz asked with his lips still puckered.

"Happy Birthday baby," Olivia kissed him again.

"Thank you, but you're a few hours early." Fitz goofily smiled.

"So I wanted to be the first one to tell you." Olivia kissed him again.

"Are you high?" Fitz asked looking at her strangely.

"Why would you ask me that?" Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at Fitz stupid ass question.

"Your eyes are super red and you're acting strange. Were you smoking?" Fitz continued looking at her like something was wrong.

"Maybe…why?" Olivia lied. She didn't want to tell Fitz about her father because he would've wanted to talk about it, and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Without me?" Fitz asked in faux hurt tone.

"Shut up." Olivia playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Damn I thought we were better than that Liv." Fitz leaned back over in his seat and pulled off.

Olivia just laughed thanking God Fitz bought her lie. After picking Marcus and Raleigh up, the foursome was on the road to New York. Olivia temporarily blocked her father and his illness out of her mind. Raleigh actually had weed on her and the foursome got higher than a kite as they cruised down the highway.

"Ya'll know Karrin is pregnant right?" Raleigh said from the backseat.

"No way!" Olivia exclaimed looking back at Raleigh.

"She ain't lying." Marcus confirmed.

"Holy shit by Bryan?" Fitz asked.

"Duh and I heard she isn't keeping it." Raleigh replied.

"Would you two have kept ya'll baby if Liv was actually pregnant?" Marcus asked. Olivia haven't thought about her pregnancy scare since it happened. So much has happened since, she didn't have time to think about it.

"I don't know." Fitz answered looking over at Olivia.

"Yeah I don't know. I guess it would've depended on how far along I was." Olivia explained.

The rest of the ride was spent with the foursome talking about whatever came to their high minds. Once they arrived at Fitz older brother Theo's brownstone in New York, Olivia texted her mother to let her know she arrived safely.

"Fitzy!" Theo exclaimed in that flamboyant tone of his as he walked out of his brownstone with his Yorkie in his hand.

Theo was dressed in tan shorts, a white short sleeved Burberry shirt, and tan sandals. His curls were definitely popping, his skin was perfectly tanned, and his body was in tip top shape. He look just like Fitz.

"Theo!" Fitz bear hugged Theo crushing him and his Yorkie.

"Ugh Fitz you're gonna get your sweat on my Burberry." Theo broke the hug and scrunched up his face at Fitz.

"You remember Liv and Marcus right?"

"What's up Theo." Marcus greeted.

"Hey Marcus." Theo shook Marcus hand.

"Hey Theo, it's been so long since I've seen you." Olivia smiled though it felt like she was speaking in slow motion. She was still high.

"Same here girlfriend, you are so pretty. How did my brother snag you?" Theo hugged Olivia.

"I know right." Olivia laughed. Fitz flipped them both the finger.

"And your name is Raleigh right?" Theo asked Raleigh.

"Mhm, it's nice to meet you." Raleigh inanely snickered.

"I want whatever ya'll two was smoking immediately!" Theo theatrically exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia tried to sound as convincing as possible that she wasn't high, and she was failing miserably.

"Come let me give you all a tour of my humble abode."

Theo led them on a tour of his home and it was anything but humble. The house was huge, each bedroom looked like something straight out of a home décor magazine, and it smelled like summer throughout the house.

"This house is dope as fuck." Olivia said as she unpacked her things.

"Yeah Theo and Max are rolling in crazy cash." Theo runs his own small modeling agency and Max is an anesthesiologist.

"Maybe one day we'll be rolling in crazy cash too." Olivia said from the bed.

"Yeah maybe," Fitz crawled in between her legs. Olivia already knew he wanted a quickie.

"Babe they're gonna hear us." Olivia smiled against Fitz lips.

"As if you care, it's my birthday and I want a quickie." Fitz ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

"Mmmm…"

 **Fitz**

"By the way you two are nasty as hell and loud." Theo said to Fitz and Olivia as they shopped in Manhattan. Theo bought Fitz two pairs of Jordan's and two Burberry shirts to match since Fitz kept eyeing Theo's.

"I told Liv not to be so loud." Fitz put the blame on Olivia.

"Nice just put the blame on me Fitz." Olivia replied elbowing him for throwing her under the bus.

"You two are young and in love I guess that's what you're supposed to do."

Fitz cell phone started ringing interrupting them. He pulled it from his shorts and screened the call.

"Angela, hey." He greeted his classmate.

"Hey Fitz, how are you?" Angela asked.

"Good and yourself?"

"Great, guess what?"

"What's up?"

"I got the internship in New York with the environmental agency!"

"Oh wow seriously? Congratulations Angela!" Fitz genuinely congratulated her. That's all Angela talked about during the year was getting that internship and to hear she got it made Fitz happy.

"Thank you, where are you come celebrate with me."

"I'm actually in New York with my girlfriend and friends."

"No way! I'm in New York too, what part are you in?"

"Manhattan."  
"Oh my God we have to link up."

"Definitely we're gonna be at M1-5 Lounge tonight you should come through."

"Alright, see you there."

"Bet, see you later." Fitz ended the call.

Olivia was looking at him suspiciously and strangely. He can tell it was burning her up to ask who he was just speaking to and a part of him wanted to wait until she asked to tell her.

"Who was that?" She finally asked trying to sound nonchalant, but Fitz saw through that.

"Angela one of my classmates." Fitz answered.

"Mmm," was all Olivia said.

"She's just a friend Liv. You'll meet her tonight at the club." Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"Perfect." Olivia sarcastically replied with a smile to match her sarcasm.

After they shopped, they all ate before heading back to Theo's house. Max will meet them at the club since he gets off late tonight. When it was time to get dress for the club, Fitz jealously watched Olivia get dress. She decided to wear a red strapless mini bodycon dress and black skyscraper heels tonight. The dress hugged all her curves showing her perfectly new figure, and the heels she was wearing screamed 'fuck me'. She straightened her curly hair which fell a little past her shoulders, and she did a bold look with her makeup. Olivia looked every bit of 21-years-old, Fitz knew he was going to get into some type of altercation with some jerk tonight who tried his luck.

"How do I look babe?" Olivia asked turning around to face Fitz.

"You look okay." Fitz lied barely looking at her.

"Just okay…maybe I need to put on a tighter dress." Olivia was about to grab another dress from the closet, until Fitz stopped her.

"I am kidding you look amazing." Fitz snaked his arms around her waist kissing her neck. She smelled just as good as she looked.

"Thank you." Olivia pressed her ass against him.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Fitz cupped her right breast biting her cheek.

"Whatever let's go."

Theo called a cab for them to take to M1-5 Lounge. The first thing Olivia wanted was to drink. Theo got them a section and ordered 2 bottles of Grey Goose. Fitz watched Olivia pour herself a generous glass and he figured she was looking to get wasted tonight. By the time she got to her third glass, Olivia was out of her heels on the dancefloor dancing as if she was giving Fitz his own private show. She was with Raleigh which is the only reason Fitz chilled. Marcus wasn't acting a fool and Fitz didn't want to seem like the crazed jealous boyfriend, so he was forced to sit back and watch Olivia. It wasn't until some guy got a little too disrespectful with his hands that Fitz had to intervene.

"Hey man wait your turn!" The yelled into Fitz face.

Fitz mushed the guy daring him to do something. The guy realized that Fitz was actually about that life backed right up with his hands up in the air.

"Dance with me baby…" Olivia slurred incoherent as she maladroitly threw her arms around his neck falling into him.

"Liv this is not even a slow song." Fitz held up her up as she swayed off beat.

"It's getting a little hot I should probably go sit down." Olivia fanned herself.

"Alright let's go." Fitz led her back to their section. He hated how every guy practically salivated over as she passed by them.

Olivia sat on Fitz lap once they made it back to their section. Theo watched them with humor. Marcus got up to keep a closer eye on Raleigh since Olivia was no longer on the dance floor.

"Max said he'll just see us in the morning." Theo said loud enough over to the music. Fitz didn't miss Theo's eye roll at Max not being able to join them.

"Okay."

"I see a friend of mine. I be right back." Theo excused himself.

Angela walked up out of nowhere catching Fitz off guard.

"Hey Fitz." She strutted over to him wearing a black bodycon dress and heels.

"Angela, hey." Fitz smiled surprised to see her so dressed up. He's used to seeing her in sweats and a T-shirt, that's how she comes to class.

"Hi I'm Angela, Fitz friend. You must be Olivia, his girlfriend right?" She asked knowing damn well who Olivia was. Fitz shook his head not expecting Angela to act like the typical girl.

"Bitch you know I am his girlfriend. I'm drunk but I'm not that drunk." Olivia sneered sucking her teeth.

"I'm gonna let you slide because I know you're a little drunk, but please watch how you address me Olivia. I'm gonna go grab a drink. Fitz do you want anything?" Angela asked after calling herself checking Olivia. Fitz held his breath hoping Olivia didn't react.

Olivia stood up sobering up quick, "I'll call you whatever I want to call you. And Fitz is good, so skedaddle Angela." Olivia shooed her away with her hand. Fitz pulled Olivia back down onto his lap whispering for her to be nice in her ear.

"Fitz I'm going to catch you later, enjoy your birthday." Angela rolled her eyes at Olivia before switching away.

"Why did you have to be so rude?" Fitz asked Olivia once Angela was gone. He knew Angela kinda brought it on herself with that dumb ass question she asked, but Olivia didn't have to call Angela a bitch.

"I don't like that bitch. It's clear that she likes you, it's written all over her face. I don't trust her." There was so much anger laced in Olivia's voice, she had Fitz a little shook. This was unpredictable Liv and Fitz hated unpredictable Liv.

"Alright." Fitz was in no mood to argue. Angela is definitely an asset for him and he can't just cut her off because Olivia is jealous. Angela is super smart and was a big reason why he passed two of his classes this year.

After getting back to Theo's place, they showered which helped Olivia sober up completely. While laying in bed Fitz thought he'd ask Olivia what's been on his mind since she cursed out Angela.

"Liv, do you trust me?" Fitz had to know. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not. The TV was on low and her head was lying on his chest, so he couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

"Yes I trust you Fitz. I wouldn't have gotten back with your if I didn't." She confirmed.

Fitz nodded his head, "then why did you blow up on Angela like when I explained to you that she is just a friend?" Fitz wanted to know. He can see if he didn't tell Olivia about Angela, but he did, and she still blew up.

"You may be looking at her as a friend, but she definitely likes you Fitz." Olivia said looking up at him.

"I never got those vibes from her, and if you really trust me like you say you do, then you should know that I will never cheat on you again Liv." Fitz has seriously never got the vibe from Angela that she likes him. He would've been ended his friendship with her if he thought for a second that Angela liked him.

"Whatever Fitz." Olivia got out of bed and left the bedroom.

Fitz exhaled. Now it's officially his birthday and the last thing he wanted was for Olivia to be mad at him. He had to make this right. Fitz got out of the bed and went to find Olivia. He found her in the kitchen nursing a glass of water or so he thought.

"Babe…I don't wanna fight…what do I have to do to fix this?" Fitz asked as he knelt before Olivia. He got a whiff of what was in her cup and it wasn't water, it was alcohol. He looked at the island and noticed the bottle of vodka she was drinking.

"She's pretty Fitz…but I can't control…no I won't control who you interact with…I just want you to be careful…I don't want you to be tempted like last time…and…and…. cheat again I can't go through that again." Olivia finished the alcohol and placed the glass back on the table. She ran her hands through her hair and blew out an exasperated breath. Something else was bothering her, and she was using this to hide whatever it was that was bothering her.

Fitz has never seen her drink so much and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. It couldn't have just been this thing with Angela. Something else was going on with her, but what?

"You have my word that I will never ever hurt you like that again. If my friendship with her makes you that uncomfortable, then I won't be friends with her Liv, okay." Fitz looked her in the eyes showing her that he was deadly serious.

Olivia nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck slumping into him.

"Liv are you okay?" Fitz concernedly asked.

"Yeah…it's officially your birthday, come let me give you your first gift." Just that quick she snapped out of whatever it was bothering her and got up from the chair leading Fitz back upstairs.

He couldn't even enjoy the head she gave him, because he knew something was wrong with her, and she wasn't telling him. It kinda upset him because they were supposed to be open with each other and talk about everything, and here she was hiding something from him.

 **Olivia**

Since finding out about her father's illness, Olivia has been an emotional mess. She couldn't hardly enjoy Fitz birthday, because all she kept thinking about was how much time her father really has left here with her and her mom.

With today being their last day in New York, Olivia was going to try her hardest to enjoy it, before she had to go back home to her unfortunate reality.

Theo and Max took Olivia, Fitz, Marcus, and Raleigh to brunch in Spanish Harlem for Fitz birthday. After brunch, they went to Central Park and lounged around enjoying the beautiful spring day. The next two days the spent in New York they went sightseeing. When it was time to leave Olivia didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to face her parents again, for some odd reason she expecting to go back home and it all be some bad dream.

Raleigh and Marcus slept almost the entire ride back to Philly giving Olivia and Fitz time to talk.

"Fitz you're right, I shouldn't have blown up on Angela like that, and I don't want you to stop being her friend because of my insecurities. I trust you and I trust your decision making and I believe you when you say you will never cheat on me again." Olivia said. After thinking about it, she realized she was taking out her anger on the wrong people.

Fitz leaned over and kissed the side of Olivia's mouth. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too." She grabbed his hand and smiled.

Fitz dropped Raleigh and Marcus off at Marcus house and then he headed to Olivia parent's house. Olivia hope they weren't home, but with her father's prognosis she knew they probably were.

"I really don't wanna go in there." Olivia said once Fitz found a parking spot.

"Why?" Fitz asked shutting off his car.

"Nothing c'mon." Olivia got out of the car and Fitz followed. He carried her bags for her.

"Mom!" Olivia called out as soon as she walked inside

"You're back!" Maya came from out of the kitchen and hugged Olivia and Fitz. She looked weary and worn out. There were heavy bags under her eyes and she was losing weight herself. Olivia's father sickness was taking a serious toll on her mother, and Olivia needed her to take care of herself, because she couldn't lose her too.

"How was New York?" Maya asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It was nice. I enjoyed myself Fitz brother is so cool and nice." Olivia replied not in the mood to engage in small talk. She actually just wanted to go to sleep.

"That's good, Fitz are you staying for dinner?" Maya asked.

Olivia interjected.

"Actually I was going to skip dinner I am in desperate need of a nap and there is no telling how long I will be out for." Olivia doesn't want Fitz to see her father in the state that he is because she is not ready to talk about him having cancer.

Olivia grabbed her bags, kissed Fitz on the cheek and went upstairs. She sat on her bed and grabbed the picture of her, her mom, and dad from her nightstand and stared at it. The picture was taken on her graduation day and they all looked so blissful and full of life. Her father looked like himself and not a shell of his former self like he looked now. Olivia hugged the picture to her chest and cried. She said she was done crying, but the tears streaming down her face said otherwise. Only if she could go back to that day.

"Liv," Fitz softly said as he walked into her bedroom. She placed the picture under her pillow and hurriedly wiped her tears. She thought he left. What was he doing here?

"Fitz…I thought you left…" Olivia said clearing her throat.

"Liv…I know…Your mom told me…" He slowly walked over to Olivia knelt down in front of her.

"You know what?" Olivia asked dumbfounded looking off to the side.

"I know that your dad is sick. Why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to go to New York." Fitz rubbed Olivia's thighs.

"It was your birthday and I didn't want to ruin it with bad news." Olivia chewed on her bottom lip blinking away the tears.

"How are you feeling? Do you wanna talk about it?" Fitz patiently asked.

"I'm okay Fitz really…my dad is a fighter…he's gonna be okay." Olivia forced herself to smile.

"Liv." Fitz pushed.

"I'm okay Fitz, lay with me. That's what you can do, you can lay with me."

"Okay."

Olivia crawled under her covers, Fitz came out of his sneakers and shirt, and crawled into her bed with her. He spooned from behind her and her body felt as if it melted against his. She is sure he probably feels like he isn't doing enough, but him just being here with her, and laying with her is more than enough.

"He's gonna be okay Fitz." Olivia was trying to convince herself more than she was Fitz.

* * *

 **AN: Will she ever accept her father's fate? As always leave your thoughts babe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babes, thanks for the support thus far on this sequel. I will try to get back to my weekly updates! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

Summer break was over in two days and Olivia is really considering taking the semester off to stay home with her father in his last days. The last thing she wants is to be in class and receive that fateful call that her father is no longer living. When he passes she wants to be right by his side. She hasn't voiced her wanting to take off the semester to anyone not even Fitz. She knows Fitz, her friends and even her parents will try to talk her out of it anyway.

Throughout this whole process, Fitz has been amazing. Olivia couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Fitz has been very supportive and patient with her. Olivia's emotions have been unstable since finding out that her dad has cancer, and Fitz has been there every step of the way. Her friends have been supportive too. They've been doing whatever to keep Olivia's mind preoccupied. For her 19th birthday, they went back to the beach and spent a week there. They went to different amusement parks, they partied, and even went camping, which was an adventure in itself. Olivia will forever be grateful for Fitz and her friends, they have been her rock throughout this whole ordeal.

"Hey Daddy, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Olivia asked as she peeked her head into her parent's bedroom.

Her mom was at work, so Olivia was her dad's personal nurse, until her mother returned home. Olivia didn't mind, this meant she had more time to spend with her dad. Time she will never get back.

"No I'm okay baby girl. I do want to talk with you though." Eli ushered for Olivia to come into the bedroom.

Olivia walked into his bedroom and laid in bed with him like she did when she was a little girl. Only if she could go back to those times of lounging around with her dad watching her favorite princess movies and eating junk food.

"I know how hard this has been for you baby girl and I wish things were different. But I can't change God's plan. I just don't wanna leave this earth knowing that you aren't at peace with all of this. I won't be able to rest peacefully knowing my baby girl is suffering." Eli grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it. His chapped clips were cold. Death was consuming her father right before her eyes.

"It's not fair Daddy. I don't wanna live life without you. I don't know if I can. You're gonna miss my college graduation. You won't be able to walk me down the aisle. I hate this I really do, but I know I need to come to terms with everything and try to find some peace with it." Olivia sadly choked out.

"I'll always be with you baby girl in spirit and if you know that then you'll be alright." Eli assured with a smile.

"I love you so much Daddy." Olivia leaned over and kissed his sunken in cheek.

"I love you too." Eli kissed the side of Olivia's temple.

 **Fitz**

"I feel like I'm not doing enough." Fitz sighed as he passed the joint he was smoking to Marcus. Since finding out that Olivia's dad has cancer, Fitz has been trying to be as supportive to Olivia as possible. He knows firsthand what is like to lose a parent to cancer and that is a pain that is unexplainable. It will stay with you forever and you never will get over it, you just learn how to cope with it.

His heart aches for Olivia and he wish he can take the pain away from his girl, but he's powerless in this situation, and Fitz hates that.

"Bro you're doing enough, you're doing all you can." Marcus replied disagreeing with Fitz. He took a couple of puffs before passing it back to Fitz.

"I just hate seeing her like this man. She's barely eating and sleeping. She's losing weight. She's not herself."

"Damn…that's fucked up…you really think her dad doesn't have that much longer to live. Is it really that bad?"

"Bro it's that bad. He has that look in his eyes that my mom had when she knew she was about to leave me and my dad." Fitz passed the joint back to Marcus.

"I don't even know what to say." Marcus replied at a loss for words.

"I'm about to head over to her house to check on her." Fitz finished the joint and got up out off the couch.

He hugged Marcus goodbye and left.

"Hey Fitz." Melanie said as she hopped out of her car. Fitz has been doing his best to avoid her. This is his first time running into her since being home for summer break. She ruined his relationship the first time and he'd be damned if he allows her to ruin his relationship a second time.

"Mel." Fitz hardly acknowledge her as he hopped in his car and pulled off before she could say anything else.

Fitz texted Olivia when he was outside of her house. She texted him back telling him the door was unlocked. Fitz sprayed on some cologne to wash away the smell of the weed he was smoking.

"Hey babe. I really wish you stop smoking without me." Olivia greeted Fitz as she came from the kitchen area of her parent's house.

"Hey, were you eating?" Fitz asked with hope that her appetite finally returned for real food.

"No I was making some popcorn. Want me to pop you some?" Olivia hugged and kissed Fitz on the lips.

"Have you eaten today?" Fitz asked looking Olivia over.

"Mhm," she answered too quickly. She was lying.

"Liv…" Fitz stared at her knowing she wasn't being truthful.

"I still don't have an appetite…you know that." Olivia looked off to the side as she chewed on her lip.

"Babe I need you to start eating. I don't want you to get sick." Fitz worriedly replied staring at her with sad eyes.

"I know. I promise I will start eating." The microwave started beeping, and Olivia walked back to the kitchen to get her popcorn.

Popcorn and lemonade has been her choice of food and drink for the past month. It's better than not eating at all. Fitz just wants Olivia to get back to her normal greedy self. Once she returned from the kitchen, they headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Is your dad awake?" Fitz asked. He needs to speak with her father about something important.

"Yeah he should be, why what's up?" Olivia asked from her bed.

"Do you mind if I speak to him, before we Netflix and chill?"

"Yeah sure," Olivia hesitantly replied looking at Fitz strangely.

"I'll be right back." Fitz left Olivia's bedroom and headed to her parent's bedroom.

Fitz knocked softly on the door before announcing himself.

"Mr. Pope, it's me Fitz." Fitz nervously said.

"Come in." Mr. Pope replied.

Fitz walked into Olivia parent's bedroom and leaned against the dresser.

"What's up son, everything alright?" Mr. Pope asked from the bed. Fitz couldn't even look at him because it felt like looking at his mom all over again.

"Uh…yeah…I just wanted to talk to you about something…" Fitz rubbed the back of his neck trying to gather his nerves.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well…I've come to ask for Olivia's hand in marriage." Fitz found the courage to spit it out.

"Whoa you two are still in college, you're not ready to be married." Eli declared. Fitz dropped his head and nodded.

"You're right Olivia and I aren't ready to be married…but considering your health…I wanted to ask you now in person while I still had the chance. So that when I do propose I can tell her that I verbally received your blessing." Fitz clarified.

"Ah I see. Well a part of me wants to say hell no, because you did break my baby girl heart when you promised me you wouldn't. But you make my baby girl happy and I can see how much she loves you. That's all a dad ever wants, is for a man to love their daughter the way they did or better. I know you can be that guy, so yes I give you my blessing to one day preferably after you two finish college to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage." Eli spoke from his heart.

"Thank you sir." Fitz released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He's so happy he got this off his chest. That's one last thing he has to think about. Fitz doesn't know when he will pop the question to Olivia. All he knows is that she will be his wife one day.

"Are you good?" Olivia asked as Fitz walked back into her bedroom.

"Yeah." Fitz kicked off his sneakers and joined Olivia in her bed.

She was searching through Netflix for something they could watch. Her bag of popcorn was already almost gone.

"I think I'm gonna take this semester off." Olivia said to Fitz as she continued surfing through Netflix.

"Liv, I don't think you should take the semester off. You know your parents, especially your dad wouldn't want you to do that." Fitz reasoned. He can understand why she would want to take the semester off, but he knew she would regret it in the long run.

"I just don't see how I am gonna be able to focus knowing my dad is dying." He watched her shutter at the thought of her dad no longer being here.

"You know I completely understand. This shit fucking sucks and it's only gonna get worse, but don't give up on school. Let that be your motivation to keep pushing forwards." Fitz was definitely speaking from experience and he hoped she understood that.

"I guess you're right. It just fucking sucks that I have to leave in two days. I don't know if I can stay at Duke Fitz. And it's not just 'cause of my dad, with us being back together, I don't wanna be that far away from you. What if I transfer to Temple or something. What do you think?"

Fitz wouldn't mind having Olivia back in Philly, especially since she told him she hooked up with a guy from Duke. Fitz trusts Olivia, but what's going to happen the next time she drinks, that is what he is concerned about. Olivia doesn't make the best decisions when she is drinking.

"You know I would love to have you back here in Philly, but for my own selfish reasons. You being at Duke is good Liv, especially with everything going on, Duke can be your escape."

Why do you always know what to say?" Olivia straddled Fitz lap.

Fitz cockily shrugged and smirked.

Olivia climbed off his lap and pulled his shorts and briefs down. Fitz watched her intently wondering her next move. When she started stroking his dick with her soft hands, he stopped her.

"You know I want to, but you're loud as fuck Olivia, and your dad is not kicking my ass." Fitz just asked her dad for her hand in marriage, there is no way he was going to have sex with her, while her dad was literally in the next room.

"Who said anything about fucking…I wanna take care of you…you've been so good to me." Olivia ran her tongue across her bottom lip looking at Fitz with sexily.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you."

"Mhmm."

Fitz watched Olivia go to work on him as if she was trying to win a prize. Hell, if there were a prize offered, he can bet his last dollar she'd be the winner.

 **Olivia**

"Drive safe Livia, call us as soon as you get to your dorm." Maya said as she watched Fitz load up Olivia's car with her bags.

"I will mom." Olivia hugged and kissed her mother goodbye. She already said her goodbyes to her father and for some strange reason, Olivia felt like it was their final goodbye. She is praying otherwise.

Maya went back into the house to give Olivia and Fitz privacy.

"Please be careful Liv, if you feel yourself getting emotional pull over and call me." Fitz wrapped his arms around her lovingly allowing his hands to rest on her ass.

"Okay," Olivia nodded her head up and down.

"I'll see you during fall break, I love you."

"I love you two."

They shared a kiss and hug, before Olivia got in her car and hit the road.

Midway during her drive, her cell phone started ringing. Olivia didn't recognize the number, and she thought about not answering. Going against her better judgement, she answered the call anyway.

"Hello." Olivia turned down her radio.

"Hey Olivia, it's me Curtis. I got your number from Harrison. I hope that's okay." Curtis replied. She could heart he hesitation in his voice. He probably felt creepy getting her number from Harrison.

"Uh yeah…what's up?" Olivia asked confused as to why Curtis was calling her. They shared one night.

"I want to see you once you get back to campus. My frat is having a little get together at the house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come through."

"Um I have a lot going on right now. I don't know if I'll be able to make it." Olivia politely declined.

"Well maybe I could stop by your dorm you know if you wanna talk about whatever it is going on. Curtis pressed. He was a nice guy, but Olivia isn't looking for his comfort.

"Um maybe some other time. I have to go Curtis I'm driving." Olivia needed to get him off her line. She knew he was going to keep pressing the issue of wanting to see her.

"Okay, drive safe."

"Thanks." Olivia ended the call.

As soon as she made it back in her dorm, Olivia called Fitz like she promised. She was exhausted from her drive, so they didn't stay on the phone long. Olivia fell asleep soon after. Abby wouldn't be returning until tomorrow morning. She's in Hawaii with her family. When Olivia woke from her nap, she called her parents to check in. After talking with her parents, she finally unpacked her clothes and settled herself back into her dorm.

Around 8pm, Olivia went to the dining hall to get something to eat.

"Hey Liv." Harrison greeted walking up behind her.

"Hey, Harry. How was your summer break?" Olivia asked as she paid for her meal.

"It was cool. I'm pledging this year." Harrison replied.

"That's cool…are you ready for the hazing and all that shit that comes with joining a frat?" Olivia decided to eat in the dining hall. She found a seat for her and Harrison.

"I guess…Curtis seems to really like you." Harrison said the obvious as he slid into the booth.

"Yeah I know. But I have a boyfriend now." Olivia told Harrison and she hoped he relayed the message to Curtis.

"Are you back with your ex?" Harrison vaguely knows about Fitz. Olivia didn't go into full detail about her relationship with Fitz to Harrison.

"Mhm." Olivia took a bite of her pasta.

"Curtis is gonna be hurt, he really likes you." Harrison was really trying to push Curtis onto Olivia. She can only imagine what Curtis promised Harrison at her expense.

"I mean we weren't talking or anything, we hooked up that's it." Olivia wanted to put that out there to clarify the extent of her relationship with Curtis.

"Yeah but he talks about you a lot Liv, he really likes you." Harrison was starting to making Olivia uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to play matchmaker and she didn't need him to, especially since she told him she's back with Fitz.

"Okay you've said that literally like 5 times Harry. I have a boyfriend so no thank you." Olivia gathered her stuff and got up no longer wanting to eat in the dining hall anymore. Harrison was acting strange and she didn't want to be around him anymore.

Olivia spent the rest of the night on FaceTime with Fitz until she fell asleep for the night.

 **Fitz**

"Hey Fitz, I didn't know you were back." Angela said walking up on Fitz who was grabbing breakfast from the dining hall. He came back to campus late last night.

"Yeah, I got back late last night." Fitz replied grabbing an apple. He wasn't really in the mood for a big breakfast, especially since his first class this morning was boring as hell.

"Oh ok, is everything okay between us? I mean after what happened over the summer…with me…and your girlfriend?" Fitz has been ignoring Angela since that

incident with her and Olivia, even though Olivia said she is cool with Fitz being Angela's friend, Fitz hasn't reached out to Angela since.

"Yeah everything is cool between us, my girl is just going through a lot right now, and she projected that onto you." Fitz replied defending Olivia's actions.

"I get it."

"How was your internship?" Fitz asked changing subjects.

"It was really good, I think I'm going to move to New York after school and work for the agency I interned for over the summer. You need to find an internship or

something, we're sophomores now."

"Yeah I know. I'll find something."

"You could always come to New York and intern where I do." Angela offered.

"Nah I'm good. I'll find my own. I have to go, see you later." Fitz walked off heading to his first class.

After his classes were over for the day, Fitz went to his work study job, which was at a local coffee shop. As soon as he was off work, he crashed as soon as his head

hit his pillow. He was awakened from his nap by someone practically banging on his dorm room door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Fitz groaned as he got out of his bed to answer the door. His roommate was gone so he was wondering who the hell was at the door.

Fitz snatched opened the door to find Angela bawling her eyes out. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Angela what's wrong?" Fitz tiredly asked.

"My cheating ass boyfriend…he cheated again…I can't believe that bastard." She cried covering her face with her hands.

Fitz didn't even know she had a boyfriend. He is also wondering why the fuck she was at his door crying, when he is sure she has other friends she could've gone to.

"Damn that's fucked up…are you okay?" Fitz knew that was a dumb ass question, he just wasn't in the mood to be that supportive friend. He is tired as fuck from his

classes, and all he wants is to sleep, before he has to do homework and talk to Olivia.

"No and I really don't wanna be alone, can I please come in." Angela sniffled.

"Sure," Fitz stepped aside allowing Angela inside of his dorm.

She sat at his desk and started looking off into space. Fitz sat on his bed and waited for her to start talking.

"I can't believe that sack of shit cheated on me." Angela angrily said.

"People make mistakes Angela." Fitz countered.

"Yeah, but he's cheated multiple times Fitz."

"He's only doing what you allow him to do."

"I guess you're right. I am done with his ass this time." Angela stated with finality in her tone.

"You can tell yourself that, but are you really done?" Fitz felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Yeah I am definitely done with his ass." Angela wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

Fitz doesn't know when he dozed off, all he knows is that when he woke back up Angela was lying next to him in his bed. Fitz got out his bed putting space between them.

"Angela." He said nudging her awake.

She stirred but didn't wake up. Fitz needed her awake and out of his bed.

"Angela get up." Fitz nudged her a little harder. This time she woke up.

"Oh I didn't even realize we dozed off." She groggily said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah we did. You should probably go; my girl will be calling soon."

"Right." Angela got out Fitz bed and slipped her feet back into her sandals.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." Fitz said walking Angela to the door.

"Yeah, thanks Fitz for everything." Angela kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Yeah no problem." Fitz closed the door and grabbed his cell phone to call Olivia.

"Hey babe," Olivia answered immediately.

"Hey, are you busy?" Fitz asked.

"No. I actually just got out of the shower. What are you doing?"

"Just woke up from a nap."

"Mmm you still sound tired."

"Yeah well my nap was kinda interrupted by Angela, she came over crying telling me how her boyfriend cheated on her." Fitz wasn't about to tell Olivia that he ended up dozing off while Angela was in his dorm. He gave her the half-truth. Olivia would've started thinking the worse. She's already dealing with a lot of shit and he doesn't want to further stress her out.

"Why did she come to you about her boyfriend cheating on her, that's weird." Olivia suspiciously replied.

"Yeah tell me about it." Fitz agreed.

"Now you believe me when I say that girl likes you." Olivia called it over the summer that Angela likes Fitz, and he is starting to believe it. It sucks that he is going to have to end his friendship with her. He's going to find someone else to help his pass now.

"Yeah I do."

"Well I thought I should tell you that Harrison is definitely trying to put me on Curtis even after I told him that you and I are back together." Olivia confessed and that got Fitz's blood boiling. He wanted to drive down to Duke and beat Harrison and Curtis asses.

"Is he really your friend?" Fitz had to ask.

"He's just so hype about joining that damn fraternity that he'll do whatever." People like that are always dangerous Fitz believes. There is no telling what the hell Harrison might do or how far he is willing to go to get into that fraternity.

"I don't want you around that guy Liv especially since I am not there to protect you." Fitz reeled angrily.

"Oh Harrison is not a problem. I know I can beat his ass if need be." Olivia laughed which caused Fitz to laugh as well. He's never seen this Harrison guy, but if Olivia feels like she can beat him, then he must really be a pussy.

"I just want you to be careful babe."

"I will." Olivia yawned.

"Get some rest, I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz hung up and went onto his Twitter. He scrolled down his timeline and a tweet from Angela caught his attention.

 **AngieAng: All great relationships start out as friendships first, in due time**

"This bitch is crazy. I cannot go through this again, why must I attract the fatal attraction bitches." Fitz said aloud shaking his head. He has to end whatever it is Angela think they have going on, before things get out of hand. He isn't losing Olivia again and he means it.

* * *

 **Angela has got to go! Curtis has got to go! Harrison has got to go! Or do they...lol? Can Angela handle just being Fitz friend? And just how far will Harrison go? As always leave your thoughts babes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Babes, I decided to give ya'll an early treat, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

"Yo Fitz I have some company coming over, do you mind if I have the room for like an hour or so?" Fitz roommate Jeff asked. Jeff reminds Fitz of himself pre-Olivia. Fitz lost count of how many girls have come in and out of their dorm room for Jeff.

"Nope the room is all yours." Fitz didn't mind giving Jeff the room since he wasn't doing anything but watching Netflix. Closing his laptop, Fitz grabbed his cell phone and wallet from his desk, slid his feet into his Adidas slides, then headed for the door.

"Thanks Fitz." Jeff said before Fitz left out.

"No problem." Fitz replied over his shoulder. He left their dorm room heading for the library. He figured he would get some studying done for his test Friday. Fitz is struggling thus far in his organic chemistry class. He needs a study partner bad. Angela used to be his study partner, but since that incident in his dorm room a couple of days ago, he has been keeping his distance from her. It sucks that he had to end their friendship, especially since she shares his mother's namesake, but Angela is bat shit crazy, and Fitz wants no parts of her.

After 15 minutes of studying, Fitz grew bored. He feels like has retained all that he needs to know for his exam. If he can bang out a B on this exam he will be satisfied.

Picking up his cell phone from the table, Fitz called Marcus. He haven't spoken to him in a few days, and he wanted to check in with his best friend. Last time they spoke, Marcus expressed to Fitz the problems him and Raleigh are running into, now that they are living together in their own apartment.

"What's up bro?" Marcus answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Fitz asked.

"Man same ole shit, Raleigh still bitching about unnecessary shit. She is always complaining about something irrelevant bro, why didn't you talk me out of getting an apartment with her." Marcus stressed.

"Look man your mind seemed pretty made up when you told me, Bryan and Xavier that you and Raleigh were moving in together. How would I have looked had I talked you out of it?" Fitz knew it was a bad idea from the moment Marcus opened his mouth, but again Marcus's mind seemed made up, and Fitz didn't want to be the Negative Nathan of the group. So, yes he bit his tongue.

"This shit is stressful bro. I love her and all but living with her is starting to make me not like her. We're too different bro."

"You just have to be honest with her and tell her exactly how you feel." Fitz advised.

"Bro Raleigh ain't Liv. Raleigh isn't at the level of maturity yet, she still acts like we're in high school. I can't talk to her without it ending up in an argument."

Fitz felt for his boy, there was a point in Fitz relationship with Olivia that mirrored exactly what Marcus and Raleigh are going through, thankfully they saw through that. It took patience and even them breaking up, but they now feel more comfortable listening and talking with one another. In some crazy way, Fitz cheating was actually a blessing for the both of them.

"You know I know exactly what you are talking about, Liv and I been there done that. What I will say is be patient bro and all else will fall into place." Fitz gave Marcus the best advice he could.

"I guess. How is Liv, I haven't spoken to her in a minute?"

"She's maintaining. She's still stressing about her dad and now with her being back at school, she's stressing about her classes. I just wish she wasn't going through this. I hate seeing her this way man." It was Fitz turn to vent.

"I know. I wish she wasn't going through this shit either. I know Raleigh said Liv doesn't even look the same anymore."

"She doesn't, she's losing weight like crazy and her hair is even falling out." Fitz somberly replied as he thought about how bad of a shape Olivia is really in.

"I don't even do this, but I'm gonna def pray for my little sis. Tell her I asked about her."

"I will. Are you busy this weekend?" Fitz asked as he started doodling in his notebook.

"Nah, why what's up?"

"I'm driving down to Duke, wanna come?" Fitz asked switching gears.

Fitz has been thinking about what Olivia told him about this Harrison guy trying to play matchmaker with her and Curtis, and it hasn't been sitting well with Fitz at all. Fitz feels like he needs to put Harrison and Curtis in their place, before things get out of control. Fitz is hoping he doesn't have to beat anyone's ass, but if it comes down to it, then he has no problem handing out an ass whooping or two. He'll fight the entire Duke University if it means keeping Olivia safe.

"Did something happen?" Marcus wanted to know.

"Nothing happened, I just wanna put some dudes in check that I feel will eventually cause a problem for Liv." Fitz explained.

"Should we get X and Bryan to come along?"

Fitz thought about it and he decided against it. Bryan is levelheaded, but X is a hothead. Fitz isn't going down to Duke to fight, he just wants to have a conversation with Harrison and Curtis. If X goes, then a fight will surely happen.

"You know how X is man. You and I will be good." Fitz doesn't want to embarrass Olivia and have everyone looking at her as the girl with the crazy boyfriend.

"Yeah you're right, aight then it'll just be you and me, fuck it. What time do you wanna head out?"

"Around 1pm on Friday. I have a test and I was just gonna leave afterwards."

"Cool I'll meet you at your house."

"Bet."

Fitz ended the call. As soon as he saw Angela walk into the library, Fitz gathered his things and headed for the nearest exit. Not only has he been avoiding her since his dorm room incident, he even had to block her on his cell phone. She still talks her psycho bullshit on social media, but Fitz ignores it. She tags him in her posts on Facebook and Fitz quickly un-tags himself. She posts him as her MCM every Monday, and Fitz report the picture. The last thing he needs is for Olivia to see any of this. The amount of stress that Olivia is under, she would kill Angela.

In their classes, he moved his seat up a row, and he can feel the hole she burns through the back of his head. Had he known Angela was this crazy, he would've never befriended her.

Before heading back to his dorm, Fitz stopped and grabbed something to eat. He called Olivia once he settled back inside of his dorm room. Jeff was knocked out, whoever he hooked up with, must've put him to sleep. Olivia is the only girl that has ever put Fitz to sleep, so he understands.

"Hey beautiful," Fitz greeted the minute Olivia's face came into the screen.

"I look a fucking mess Fitz." Olivia rolled her eyes using her hoodie to hide the bottom half of her face. She's been having a bad breakout on her face due to stress. She can wear a paper bag though and Fitz would still think she is beautiful.

"No you don't. I wish you stop stressing yourself out so much." Fitz sighed frustrated. He thought with her being back in school, things would get better for her, but it has actually gotten worse. She's barely passing her classes and the semester just started. She is worrying herself sick thinking about her father, and Fitz is afraid that she will end up in the hospital. Maybe he should've convinced her to take the semester off.

"I know, but he's getting worse Fitz. My mom said he's being moved to hospice next month. I can already tell October is gonna be a shitty month for me." He watched her fight back the tears. He told her a thousand times that she doesn't have to hold back with him. If she wants to sit on the phone and cry for an hour, he is fine with that. He doesn't want her to bottle her emotions up like he did when his mother was dying.

"You and your mom have to make things comfortable for him."

"Yeah but now I am really gonna watch him die, like it's official now. And to make matters worse, my mom told me the other day that my fake ass family members are starting to show their faces. My aunts doesn't give a shit about my dad, they never did, and now they wanna pretend to be the best big sisters in the world. Even my dad's mom is starting to show up like she is mother of the fucking year." Olivia angrily vented.

"You know the fucked-up thing about it, death will bring out the fakeness in people even family." It's a sad reality, but it is the truth. When Fitz mom passed, his family showed their true colors, which is why his father cut a lot of them off.

"It sure does, but I will cuss all their asses out. I am not my mom. She acts all timid around them, not me though." Fitz knew Olivia was telling the truth. Olivia will cuss out the pastor if he made her angry.

"Tell me what I can do to make you feel better in this moment." Fitz just wanted to take her mind off everything even if only for a few moments.

Olivia gave Fitz a sexy tantalizing look that said, 'you already know what you can do'.

"Lay down," Fitz directed. Olivia climbed into her bed and laid down. He hates phone sex. It's never enough for him, but being 6 hours away from each other, phone sex has become one of their weekly rituals.

"Take off your clothes," was Fitz next command. He watched Olivia slowly take off her clothes until she was naked. Seeing her naked body caused him to stiffen, this wasn't about him though, it was all about Olivia.

"Suck on two fingers…now guide them slowly down your body…spread your legs…. play with your clit…go slower…it feels good doesn't it…." Fitz couldn't help but use his free hand to massage his erect dick. He peeked over at Jeff who was still out cold. It would be super embarrassing for Jeff to wake up and catch Fitz having phone sex with Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia panted breathlessly. Her eyes were closed and he knew she was imagining that he was there hitting her spots.

Fitz felt like he was about to explode.

"Insert your fingers into yourself...and imagine that they're my dick stroking you.. just how you like…you're so wet…I can hear it Liv…and you smell so good…you're about to cum…but I want you to look at me as you're cumming…open your eyes."

Olivia slowly peeled her eyes opened and started at Fitz hazily through her thick lashes.

"Fuck Fitz I'm about to cum babe." Olivia whimpered.

"Cum for me Livvie." Fitz urged. He was about to cum as well.

"Ooohhh…my…god!" Olivia cried as she came on her fingers while watching Fitz. He exploded as well and they both looked around for something to clean their hands up with.

After they cleaned themselves up, Olivia looked much more relaxed then she did when they first got on FaceTime.

"Feel better?" Fitz asked in a playful tone with a smirk.

"I do, thank you babe." Olivia smiled.

They stayed on the phone for another 2 hours. Fitz almost slipped up and told Olivia he was coming down to Duke this weekend. He wants to surprise her, so he's happy he caught himself, before he ruined it.

 **Olivia**

"Daddy after fall break I will be taking a leave of absence." Olivia informed her father. They were on the phone for one of their nightly phone calls, and she could no longer hold in what she's been feeling. There is no way Olivia will be able to finish out the semester, especially now that her father is in hospice. He can literally die tonight.

"I don't want you to do that, but it sounds like your mind is already made up." Eli hoarsely whispered.

"I'm already struggling. I don't think I would pass my classes anyway." Olivia would rather just take a leave of absence than fail all her classes.

"Okay, when is fall break again?"

"Two weeks."

"Alright."

Eli went into a coughing fit and Olivia knew it was time to end the call.

"I love you Daddy, get some rest."

"I love you too baby girl." He was able to get out.

Olivia smiled and ended the call.

"This shit is not fucking fair!" She yelled out loud. Abby was gone, so she had their dorm room all to herself.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Olivia got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Curtis."

"What the fuck?"

Olivia snatched opened her door ready to snap on Curtis. He doesn't even live on campus, yet he's at her dorm room door. Harrison had to tell Curtis where she stayed and her dorm room number. Olivia cannot wait to see Harrison, she is going to curse his ass out.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked wiping the stray tears away.

"Are you okay?" Curtis worriedly asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Um I don't know if Harrison told you, but I have a boyfriend now. I know we hooked up before summer break, but I am hoping we can just move past that and forget it happened."

Olivia watched Curtis face change from worried to confusion.

"Olivia you might can move on and forget it happened, but I can't. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that night." Curtis stepped into Olivia's personal space and she got a whiff of his cologne. It instantly tuned her stomach, maybe because she hasn't eaten anything all day.

"Curtis…" The next thing Olivia knew she was falling forward into Curtis arms. Everything went black after that.

When she woke back up, she was in a hospital bed. Olivia looked around with a disoriented look wondering how she got there, and who brought her.

"Liv you're up." She heard Curtis say as he rushed to her side.

"Curtis…what's going on…?" Olivia jadedly asked. She felt sluggish and frail.

"You're in the hospital. You were severely dehydrated." Curtis informed her of her diagnosis.

"Really? Did I pass out or something?" Oliva doesn't remember anything.

"Yeah you did, thank God I was there Liv."

"Yeah thank God. Where's my phone?" Olivia asked looking around for her belongings.

"It's back at your dorm."

"When will I be released?"

"Tomorrow, the doctor said he wants to monitor your vitals overnight."

"Okay, thanks again Curtis."

"No problem Liv, get some rest."

Olivia laid down and fell back asleep within minutes. She was awakened from her sleep in the middle of the night by a nurse wanting to check her vitals. Olivia couldn't fall back asleep after that, so she stayed up watching TV.

"Was that your boyfriend? Because if he was, then child you need to hold onto that man. He didn't wanna leave your side. I can't even get my piece of shit ass husband to come up here and that young man basically had to be pried away from you." A woman lying in the hospital bed next to Olivia asked. Olivia didn't even realize someone else was in the room with her.

Olivia looked over at the older Black woman. She reminded Olivia of her Nana Annalise.

"No he isn't my boyfriend, just someone I go to school with." Olivia answered.

"Mmm well not to get in your business, but you should definitely give that young man a chance." The woman smiled.

"I have a boyfriend back home. He goes to Villanova." Olivia knew had Fitz been here in North Carolina with her, he would've been right by her side too.

"Ooh child you need to tell my daughter your secrets. She can't even get a man that has a high school diploma." The woman expressed with a grunt.

Olivia laughed out loud.

"My name is Anna by the way." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Olivia. My Nana name is Annalise that's so weird because you remind me of her." Olivia told the woman.

Olivia and Anna spent the remainder of the night talking. Olivia was surprised she opened up to Anna about her father. Anna told Olivia that the Lord has her father covered, and that her father is going to be alright, if Olivia believed that. She also told Olivia that she has to take better care of herself, because she needs to be strong for her father and mother. Olivia vowed to start taking better care of herself because she doesn't want to end up back in the hospital.

The next morning, Curtis came to pick Olivia up. The doctor told her to make sure she kept fluids in her body to keep herself hydrated. Olivia didn't have classes today, so she planned on staying in her dorm, and drinking as much water as possible.

"Do you have classes today?" Curtis asked as he drove them back to campus.

"No. I plan to just rest and drink as much water as possible." Olivia replied with her head resting on the passenger window.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" Curtis asked stopping at a red light.

"No I'm not hungry. I actually ate before you came." Olivia declined Curtis's offer.

Curtis remained silent. He stared out of the window waiting for the light to change.

"Curtis I know you're a great guy, but I have a boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you in their life, but I am not that girl." Olivia tried to be as polite as possible in shooting Curtis down. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, because he is a good guy, she just wishes he would channel that energy into another girl.

"All the good girls are taken." Curtis chuckled to himself as he pulled off.

It was Olivia's turn to be silent. When Curtis pulled up to campus, Olivia thanked him again and got out of his car. When she made it back into her dorm, the first thing she did was shower and change clothes. She felt disgusting.

"Hey, where have you been? Your phone was going off all night." Abby said when Olivia walked back into their dorm room. Olivia should be asking Abby the same thing, she hasn't seen Abby in a week.

"I kinda passed out and had to spend the night in the hospital." Olivia admitted.

"Wait what, are you serious?" Abby alarmingly asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, but I'm good. I was just dehydrated." Olivia grabbed her cell phone and saw all the missed calls and texts with majority of them from Fitz.

"Liv, you have to start taking better care of yourself girlfriend." Abby said and that was easier said than done. Abby doesn't know about Olivia's dad. She thinks Olivia is stressing about school and Fitz. Olivia is tired of getting sympathy from people. She doesn't want Abby to start treating her different because her father is dying.

"I know. I will."

Olivia stepped out of their dorm room and called Fitz. She knew he was probably going crazy at this point from not hearing from her.

"Liv, what the fuck! Where the fuck have you been? You didn't see me calling and texting you?" Fitz fired off irritably. She could hear the worry in his voice. She could also hear the exhalation at the fact that she was safe in his voice.

"I was in the hospital." Olivia told Fitz.

"You were in the hospital! What the fuck happened?"

"I was dehydrated and passed out."

"Who took you to the hospital?"

"Curtis…he came over to my dorm…and as I was telling him about you…I passed out." Olivia didn't want to keep any secrets.

"As long as you're good now that's all that matters. You are good right?" Fitz asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm sorry I had you worried." Olivia apologized.

"It's fine. Now will you start taking better care of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright call your parents I know they're worried."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia ended the call and called her mother. She retold the story to her mother of her passing out and Maya of course freaked out. Maya begged Olivia to start talking to her more and taking care of herself. Olivia told her mother not to tell her father. When she did talk to her father, she kept the conversation light.

After talking with her parents, Olivia called Raleigh.

"Girl, please tell me you called Fitz. He kept calling me asking me if you broke up with him."

"Yeah I called him. I'm sorry about that girl, I was in the hospital."

"The hospital for what?" Raleigh had the same concern etched in her voice like everyone else.

"Dehydration."

"Liv…I know with everything going on your mind is everywhere…but I can't lose you girl."

"I know and I am sorry. I will start taking care of myself."

"Good because 5 tests and they're all positive for sure." Raleigh breathed into the phone.

It took a minute for what Raleigh said to register in Olivia's head and when it did Olivia screamed.

"Bitch are you fucking pregnant!" Olivia yelled causing everyone around her to look at her like she was crazy.

"Yes and I am scared as fuck!" Raleigh whispered.

"Does Marcus not know?"

"Not yet because I don't know what I wanna do."

"What the fuck is in the water? First Karrin and now you!" Their other friend Karrin was indeed pregnant over the summer, but she got an abortion. Bryan and Karrin decided that having a baby right now was not the best move.

"I can't believe I fucked up like this. My mom is gonna kill me." Raleigh groaned.

"Well first of all you need to tell Marcus before you decide to do anything."

"Liv it's my body." Raleigh countered.

"Okay and that's his baby too Raleigh, he has a choice and voice in your decision too." Olivia reasoned.

"I know. I'm such a dumb bitch, why would I get myself in this situation."

"It happens Raleigh, don't beat yourself up over this."

"You're right…well I don't wanna hold you too long…I am sure you and Fitz have a phone sex session to engage in."

"Raleigh!"

"What you told me that's what ya'll do."

"I know but…whatever…talk to you later…and tell Harrison."

"I will, love you and please keep yourself hydrated."

"Love you too and I will. You take care of yourself as well."

Olivia ended the call. She went back inside of her dorm and her and Abby ordered some pizza. They had an impromptu movie night inside of their dorm room. Olivia dozed off around 2 in the morning. She woke up the next morning to someone knocking loudly on her dorm room door. It was a Saturday afternoon, whoever was knocking was about to get the curse out of the lifetime.

"What!" Olivia snapped opening the door only to be flabbergasted by the person standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **An: Ya'll want Curtis and Angela GONE lmao! What do you all think about Fitz wanting to do a pop up at Olivia's school lol? Do ya'll think Curtis got the hint that Olivia isn't interested? Raleigh is pregnant, will she keep it? LASTLY WHO WAS AT THE DOOR!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Babes, I've kept ya'll waiting long enough...Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

 _ **Friday Afternoon**_

"If you two were gonna argue this entire trip I would've never invited you to come along." Fitz snapped at Marcus and Raleigh.

Fitz doesn't even know why Raleigh wanted to tag along with Marcus anyway. They will be back Saturday night, plus Olivia will be home in 2 weeks for her fall break. He can understand where Marcus is coming from when he says that Raleigh hardly lets him breathe.

"That's her I don't even know why she came. I told her to stay her ass back at our apartment." Marcus glared at Raleigh who was pouting in the backseat.

"Marcus shut the fuck up. I came along because I want to see my best friend. She just got out of the hospital and I want to be there for her." Raleigh responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah whatever." Marcus placed his headphones in his ear and tuned Raleigh out.

"He's so fucking immature." Raleigh huffed with an eye roll.

"You both are." Fitz added looking at Raleigh through the rearview mirror.

"I can admit my faults. Marcus never admits his faults he blames me for all our problems."

Fitz looked over at Marcus who had his eyes closed. Part of him understood where Raleigh was coming from, Marcus does have a hard time accepting his responsibility in situations where he is at fault. However, to Marcus's point, Raleigh does sometimes make it hard for him to talk to her. They both are immature as hell and refuses to listen to one another. They can't expect any type of progression in their relationship if they aren't willing to listen to one another to have any kind of healthy conversations.

"Ya'll both just need to put ya'll egos aside and act like adults."

"Tell that to your boy."

"I will but I am telling it to you now."

"Fit can you pull over please?"

Before Fitz could reply she was throwing up in his backseat some even splattered to the front. Fitz swerved to the side of the road before coming to a complete stop.

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed looking back at Raleigh.

Marcus snatched his headphones out and looked back at an ill Raleigh as well.

"Babe what the fuck?" Marcus covered his nose as he looked at Raleigh's puke that now decorated Fitz's backseat.

Raleigh burst out crying.

"What's wrong?" Marcus annoyingly asked. He was upset Raleigh wasn't saying what was wrong with her.

"I have to pull to a rest stop, that shit stinks. What the fuck was she eating?"

"I don't know. Raleigh what's wrong? Are you sick?" Marcus was still in the passenger seat on his knees facing Raleigh whose face was covered in her hands.

Thankfully a rest stop wasn't too far. Fitz hopped out and went looking for napkins. When he returned Marcus was leaning against the hood hugging Raleigh. Raleigh's face was buried in Marcus's chest. All four doors to Fitz car was opened to air it out.

"Is she okay?" Fitz asked looking Raleigh over. He could still hear her whimpering.

"She's pregnant bro." Marcus exhaled as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Oh shit really?" Fitz asked shocked. He didn't see this coming at all. Marcus has always been out spoken about how he doesn't want kids.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm here for the both of you, you know that."

Fitz started cleaning out his car, while Marcus and Raleigh talked. After letting his car air out for about two hours, they hopped back in and continued on their way. They grabbed a motel room not far from Duke and crashed for the night. Fitz would see Olivia in the afternoon. She called him around midnight and told him she and Abby were having a movie night. Fitz didn't want to disrupt that, so he told her he loved her, and ended the call.

 **Olivia**

 _ **Saturday Afternoon**_

… _..Olivia went back inside of her dorm and her and Abby ordered some pizza. Abby didn't want to leave Olivia alone, especially since she just got out of the hospital. So, they decided to have an impromptu movie night. Olivia dozed off around 2 in the morning. She woke up the next morning to someone knocking loudly on her dorm room door. It was a Saturday afternoon, whoever was knocking was about to get the curse out of the lifetime._

" _What!" Olivia snapped. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she was clearly flabbergasted by the person standing before her._

" _What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Olivia had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She even had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. This couldn't be real.

"Hey Liv," he had the audacity to pull her into an embrace as if his presence was welcomed. As if she's been waiting on him to drop by and see her. Olivia stiffened up in his arms, ready to punch him square in the eye.

Olivia jerked herself away from him, repulsed that his scent was now on her. She looked him over upset that after all this time, he was still as handsome as ever. She was hoping life hit him hard and aged him terribly. Instead it did the opposite. He looked just how she remembered, tall and handsome, with those sparkling hazel green eyes still being one of his best features.

"Jake what the fuck are you doing here?" Olivia asked in a low growl coming out her temporary daze of him. She felt herself bawling and un-bawling her fists, because she promised herself the next time she saw him, she was going to punch him dead in his face for what he did to her.

"I came to see you. When Abby told me you were her roommate I knew that it was fate pulling back to you." He said as if he was Shakespeare himself. He can keep the Romeo and Juliet bullshit.

"Abby…how do you know Abby?" Olivia asked puzzled. Abby has never mentioned Jake.

"She's my cousin." Jake admitted.

Olivia's eyes grew the size of tennis balls at Jake's admission.

"Small fucking world." Olivia incredulously laughed. Of all the students at Duke University, Olivia is rooming with Jake's cousin. The universe was playing a major shitty trick on her, she is convinced.

"Yeah tell me about. You look good though Liv, even more beautiful than you did in high school." Jake complimented her and she wanted to tell him to fuck off so bad.

"You came all this way to tell me that?" Olivia sassily asked.

"And you didn't lose that sass," Jake winked.

"Jake I am two seconds from closing this door, what do you want?" Olivia impatiently asked.

"I just wanna talk to you. I haven't talked to you in so long, can I come in?" He pleaded.

"No you cannot, but we can go to the lounge and talk, give me a second." Olivia knew no one would be there since it was a Saturday afternoon. Kids were either at the football game or sleep from whatever party they went to last night.

Olivia closed the door in Jake's face and got herself together. When she re-opened the door Jake was leaning on the wall on his phone.

"Let's go."

Olivia led him to the lounge, where they found seats and sat down.

"Liv you really look amazing. I'm sorry I don't mean to keep saying it but its true. How have you been though Olivia?" Jake was once again complimenting her. She used to depend on Jake's compliment as if they were oxygen, now she doesn't give two shits about what he thinks about her.

"I've been good. How have you been?" Olivia was curious to know what he's been up to since high school.

"I've been good as well. I just graduated from UCLA with a degree in Kinesiology. I thought the whole football thing would work out for me, but it didn't. I'm enrolling into a physical therapy program so that I can become a physical therapist."

"That's good Jake." Olivia stoically replied.

"What about you, still chasing that law dream?"

"It's a reality now."

"Are you staying here to go to law school?"

"No this is my last semester here at Duke. I'm transferring to Temple."

"Why? Duke has a great law program."

"Personal reasons."

"How is your family? I am sure they aren't too fond of me." Jake chuckled to himself and Olivia didn't see what the hell was so funny.

"My family is okay and could you blame them? You ruined my reputation in high school before I could even get settled."

"I know and I am sorry for that Olivia. I have been living with what I did to you for the past five years and I am disgusted with myself."

"Why did you do it? I really thought you loved me. What kinda fucking love was that?" Olivia not only gave Jake her heart, she gave him her virginity. And he didn't care, he discarded those prize possessions like they were garbage, and he didn't think twice about it.

"I did and I still do. If I could take back what I did, you know I would. I was so fucking stupid in high school. I was dickhead you knew that. I fucked up bad Olivia and I just want to know if you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

How could he say he still love her, when he waited five years to reach back out to her? Jake was speaking bullshit right now and Olivia is so happy she isn't that same naïve little 14-year-old girl. She's happy she can see through his bullshit now.

"You know I wanna say go to hell so bad, because I feel like you knew exactly what you were doing when you showed your friends that video. You preyed on me and exploited me for your own personal gain. Because of you, I was teased and bullied all throughout high school. But you know what I made it through, so that anger I once harbored for you is gone. I forgive you for what you did to me, but I will never forget it." Olivia has been waiting five years to say this to Jake. She didn't shed a tear either, Jake didn't deserve to see her cry.

"Thank you, that's all I ever wanted Liv is your forgiveness. I have been thinking about you since and I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Do you think maybe we can start over?" Jake was really talking out of his ass right now if he thought for a second Olivia would give him another chance.

"Jake I have a boyfriend." Olivia watched his face drop at hearing that she is taken.

"I should've known you weren't single. Is he a student here?" Now he was prying and it was none of his business.

"No it's me, is there a problem?" Fitz butted in before Olivia could reply.

She turned around to see Fitz, Marcus and Raleigh standing there and she felt herself about to pass out again. _What the hell are they doing here? Why the hell are they here? Did something happen to my dad?_ Olivia's mind was racing now.

Olivia and Jake both stood up. Fitz had this grimacing look on his face as he glared between Olivia and Jake, with his fists tightly clenched. Olivia hoped he kept his cool. She didn't need Fitz getting arrested.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked walking up to Fitz. She wrapped her arms around his waist to calm him down. She figured with her so close to Fitz, he wouldn't take a swing at Jake, in fear that he would hurt her.

"I came to surprise you. What the fuck is he doing here?" Fitz spat pointing at Jake.

"My roommate is his cousin. He was just visiting." Olivia answered quickly. She didn't want to tell Fitz that Jake came to see her, because she is sure Fitz was going to beat his ass. Fitz has been waiting to beat Jake's ass for five years as well.

"Wow I would've never guessed the two of you would end up together." Jake thought he mumbled to himself, but his comment was loud enough for the group to hear.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked. He un-wrapped Olivia's arms from around his waist and stepped in Jake's face. Marcus was right behind Fitz ready to defend his friend if needed.

Jake nervously smiled and took a step back. "I'm just saying I am shocked that's all." He clarified.

"Shocked why?" Fitz asked before Olivia could.

"You just don't seem like her type. You wasn't in high school and it doesn't seem like you are now." Jake shrugged.

"And you are." Fitz mocked Jake by shrugging too.

"I'm a better catch than you. Fitz you're a thug that doesn't care about anyone but himself." Jake must've forgotten who was talking to. Everyone waited for Fitz's reaction with bated breath.

"Says the guy who recorded himself having sex with a 14-year-old girl and then showed his friends like that was some fucking conquest. You're a fucking weirdo Jake always have been and always will be." Fitz taunted.

"Let me guess you're still butt hurt that I was the one to hit it first." Jake arrogantly chuckled.

"You might've hit it first, but you won't ever hit it again. I can guarantee that." It was Fitz turn to be arrogant.

Olivia hated that they were talking about her as if she was some peace of meat. This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable and she wished they would shut the fuck up.

"I had her before and I am sure I could get her again."

Olivia looked at Jake and rolled her eyes. He was definitely talking out of his ass.

Fitz just smirked and nodded his head. Fitz caught everyone by surprised when he began punching Jake in the face. Jake fell to the ground from the force of the punches. Fitz stood over him and was about to stomp him out, but Olivia stopped him.

"Fitz no! I don't want you to get arrested! Stop!" She pleaded through tears. Marcus stood back and didn't help Olivia try and calm Fitz down. Raleigh was the only one helping Olivia.

Jake wobbly stood back up on his feet. He wiped the blood from his lip. Security came rushing up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey, what is going on here?" The bald security guard asked looking at the disgruntled group.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding." Fitz huffed looking at the security guard who wasn't buying his answer.

"Who stays in this dorm?" The other security guard with hair asked.

"I do. This is my boyfriend and these are my friends." Olivia answered pointing to Fitz, Marcus, and Raleigh.

"And who are you?" The bald one asked Jake.

"My cousin stays here. I was visiting." Jake grimaced as he continued wiping the blood from his lip.

"Miss your company has to leave." The security guard with hair said.

"Why the fuck do we have to leave?" Fitz bellowed ready to go off on the security guards. He was walking towards them ready to fight.

"Fitz stop!" Olivia stepped in front of him placing her hands on his chest to hold him at bay.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you all to leave before I have to contact campus police." The security guard with hair stated.

"We're leaving." Olivia grabbed Fitz and they headed towards the elevator with Marcus and Raleigh on their tails. She needed to get him out of her dorm building before things got uglier.

"I'm sorry." Fitz apologized on the elevator ride down. He grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it.

"I'm not mad at you Jake had it coming. What are ya'll doing here?" Olivia didn't care that Fitz punched Jake in the face. She really wanted to know what they were here for.

"We came to surprise you." Fitz as if it was obvious.

"Well ya'll succeeded." Olivia is done with surprises for a while.

"Liv, how are you feeling?" Raleigh asked.

"I should be asking you. I feel much better though." Olivia replied as they stepped off the elevator.

"They know Liv." Raleigh replied.

"So, what are ya'll gonna do?" That was the question on everyone's mind.

"We don't know. First we have to find out how far along she is?"

Olivia nodded her head.

 **Fitz**

Olivia showed them around campus and Fitz had to admit Duke is a pretty cool campus. Now that he had his tour, he was ready to run into Harrison and Curtis. He didn't want to bring them up to Liv, because he didn't want her thinking that was his sole purpose of coming down. Fitz really did want to surprise her, especially after hearing she was in the hospital, he also wanted to check Curtis and Harrison in the process.

"Hey Liv, are you feeling better?" A guy asked stopping them as they headed to Fitz's car.

Fitz looked the Latino guy over and assumed this was Curtis. He looked like Liv's type, she like them pretty, Fitz knows.

"Hey Curtis, and yes I feel better thank you again." Olivia smiled.

"I'm Fitz, the boyfriend." Fitz held his hand out to Curtis.

"Curtis." Curtis shook Fitz hand.

"Thanks again for helping out _my girl_." Fitz made sure to put emphasis on _my girl_ , so Curtis could get the hint. He may have had Olivia, but it was only for a night. Olivia is Fitz and he needs for Curtis to understand that.

"No problem man. You've got a great girl man." Curtis smiled. He was tight Fitz saw it all over his face.

"Yeah I know." Fitz cockily replied as he threw an arm around Olivia.

"See you around Curtis." Olivia wanted to take Curtis out of his misery.

"Yeah you too Liv." Curtis looked at them once more before he walked off.

"So, that's Curtis?" Fitz looked at Olivia.

"Mhm," Olivia nodded her head.

"Well that went smoother than I thought. I thought I was gonna have to beat his ass too." Fitz is happy he didn't have to lay his hands-on Curtis.

"I'm transferring to Temple Fitz." Olivia said catching him off guard.

"Wait what? Why?" Fitz asked with raised brows. This was news to him.

"I just can't be here anymore. I don't wanna be 6 hours away from my mom once my dad pass. She's gonna need me home with her." Olivia explained.

"Have you spoken to your parents about it?"

"I talked to my dad about it and he understands."

"I can't lie Liv I am happy as hell that you're gonna be back in Philly. I just don't want you to regret leaving here." Fitz said looking around.

"I won't regret it. Plus, I wanna be closer to you too." Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz neck, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips.

"Will you two get a room." Marcus teased as him and Raleigh watched Fitz and Olivia kiss as if no one was watching.

Fitz gave Marcus his car and told him to take Raleigh somewhere so he could have some alone time with Olivia. The guards that were on duty at Olivia's dorm earlier wasn't there, so Olivia snuck Fitz back in. Abby was gone for the weekend. She went back home.

"Are you gonna finish out the fall semester?" Fitz asked. He was sitting in Olivia's desk chair, while she was sitting on her bed.

"No. I am gonna take a leave of absence and then transfer."

Fitz nodded his head. "I really hate that you're going through this." He got off the chair and joined Olivia in her bed.

"Me too." Olivia laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do I need to pop up at Villanova?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"What made you say that?" Fitz wanted to know. The question literally came out of nowhere.

"Fitz I know Angela be posting you as her MCM. Do you need me to check her?"

"If you promise that you won't beat her ass." Fitz can't risk Olivia losing her cool the way he did with Jake.

"Fitz I'm not gonna fight that girl." Olivia laughed an unconvincing laugh.

"Yeah okay Olivia." Fitz chuckled.

"Seriously babe I won't fight her. Do you still have her number?" Olivia asked.

"I blocked her."

"Unblock her."

Fitz unblocked Angela and Olivia took his phone out of his hand. Fitz watched her call Angela and he wondered exactly what Olivia was up to.

Angela answered on the second ring. Olivia put her on speaker.

"Hey Fitz." Angela excitedly answer.

"No bitch it's Olivia. Fitz might think you're crazy but you're not. I'll show him and you what crazy really is. Now I'm gonna say this once, leave my man the fuck alone. I am moving back to Philly and if I hear that you so much as breathed in his direction I will come to Villanova and beat your ass. Stop posting him as your MCM. You will never be with him EVER." Olivia warned Angela.

Angela didn't respond, she just hung up. Hearing Olivia curse out Angela turned Fitz on. He attracts crazy girls and he loves it. Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap. He stared at her for a minute and she of course grew shy under his gaze. She covered the bottom half of her face where her acne was bad.

"Stop hiding from me." Fitz softly said as he moved her hands away from her face.

"I feel so ugly. But I'll still beat a bitch ass." Olivia said looking away from Fitz.

"You know that's not true. I don't care if your face was covered in bumps you would still be beautiful to me."

Olivia looked at Fitz like he lost his mind, "You're lying." She laughed.

Fitz laughed as well, "I'm so serious Olivia. I love you girl. I don't give a damn if you gained 100 pounds. I would still love your fat ass." Fitz tickled her stomach.

Olivia went into a laughing fit begging Fitz to stop. They ended up in the missionary position by the time Fitz stopped his assault

"Can you believe Marcus and Raleigh might be parents if they decide to keep this baby?" Olivia asked.

"No I can't, but I didn't drive all this way to talk about Marcus and Raleigh. I came to surprise my beautiful girlfriend." Fitz said staring down into Olivia's eyes.

"And what else?" Olivia asked as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Whatever she wants…" Fitz was now focusing on her lips.

"Mmmm…I think you know what she wants…" Olivia played with the curls at the nape of Fitz's neck.

Fitz is glad Olivia's roommate was gone. He felt like energizer bunny, he kept going and going all night into the early morning. When it was time for him to leave, he didn't want to go. The only thing that convinced him, was the fact that he'd see Olivia in two weeks, and that she would be in Philly for good.

* * *

 **Did Angela get the hint? Did Curtis get the hint? Did Jake get the hint? As always leave your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Babes, let me warn you now this chapter is EMOTION FILLED! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Hey Liv, did Jake stop by?" Abby asked as she walked into their dorm room with her suitcase. She finally returned from her weekend back home.

"Yeah I didn't know you two are related it's such a small world." Olivia replied closing her laptop.

"Yeah it is. I didn't know you two went to high school together." Abby replied sitting her suitcase down and hopping on her bed.

"Yeah we went to high school together. How did you exactly find out that we know each other?" Olivia was curious as to how she even came up in their conversation.

"Jake's dad and my dad are brothers and they came to visit last weekend. Jake was asking me about Duke and how I like it here. You came up in the conversation when I mentioned how cool of a roommate you are, and he told me that he knew a girl name Olivia. I asked him to describe you and he did to a T, which I thought was oddly freaky. He then told me that you two used to date but broke up because he moved away. He asked if it was cool to see you and I assumed it was, so I got Ben to get him into our dorm." Abby explained.

Jake clearly gave Abby a watered-down version of the truth. Olivia knew Jake only did it to save face. He loves making himself look like the good guy when he is actually the bad guy.

"Jake is such a liar. Him and I dated yes, but what he forgot to tell you was that after he took my virginity, he showed his friends who then sent the video out to everyone in our high school. Jake ruined my reputation in high school and then left like a little bitch." Olivia didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Abby needed to hear the truth. Her cousin is a no good piece of shit.

"Oh my God Liv, I am so sorry. I had no idea." Abby apologetically replied covering her mouth with her hand. Olivia could see that Abby felt horrible for sending Jake to their dorm after hearing what he did to her. Olivia isn't mad at Abby, she didn't know.

"It's fine Abby I am not mad at you. I just thought you should know who your cousin is."

"I can't believe that asshole. I always knew something was off with him and his parents just sweep his shit under the rug. They think he is so perfect." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it." Olivia replied agreeing with Abby.

"Any plans for Halloween?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"No. This is my last semester at Duke actually. I will be transferring to Temple University." Olivia told Abby. She figured now was the best time to tell Abby. She didn't want to wait until before she went back home for fall break to tell Abby about her leaving Duke.

"Wait are you serious?" Abby asked bummed at hearing that Olivia is leaving.

"Yes. There is just so much going on at home Abby and I can't be here and worry about everything that's happening back home."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

Olivia thought if she should tell Abby, and then she figured what the hell. She's leaving anyway, telling Abby why couldn't hurt.

After she was done telling Abby everything that was going on, Abby was wiping away tears. Olivia felt bad, she didn't mean to make her cry.

"I am sorry that you're going through this Liv." Abby got off her bed and joined Olivia on hers.

"Yeah it sucks but I have to be strong for my dad." Olivia looked at Abby giving her a small smile.

"You're so strong. I probably would've dropped out the moment I found out one of my parents had cancer."

"Oh trust me I wanted to drop out so bad, but my dad kept telling me to finish strong."

"Please keep in touch with me Liv."

"I will."

"Aww I gonna miss you, roomie."

"I'm gonna miss you too Abs."

The girls hugged each other and continued talking until slumber took over their bodies.

Once fall break rolled around, Olivia packed up everything she wanted to take back home with for good and left the stuff she didn't want for Abby. She said her final goodbyes to Abby and hit the road heading home for good. She's enjoyed her time at Duke and wished she could've finished her degree here, but the universe had other plans for her.

Olivia didn't arrive home until 10pm that night. She was exhausted. After talking with her mother who looked overly exhausted herself, Olivia crashed for the night. She planned on going to visit her father in the hospice care facility he was in tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Olivia was awakened by loud knocking on the front door. Figuring it was someone for her mother, Olivia ignored it.

"Olivia!" Maya yelled up stairs.

Olivia lifted her head from her pillow and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was a little after noon. Olivia hadn't realized she slept that long.

"Shit." Olivia got out of her bed and left her bedroom heading downstairs. She still had sleep in her eyes, she was disoriented, and she didn't care.

"Iyana, what are you doing here?" Olivia sleepily asked rubbing her eyes. She thought the surprises were over. She didn't expect to come home to be surprised again and then from all people Iyana.

Iyana looked a hot freaking mess. She lost so much weight her clothes were hanging off her body. Her hair was matted mess on top of her head, her skin darkened and her face full of dark marks, and she could barely keep her eyes opened. She looked like a junkie. At 19-years-old, Iyana looked at least 30-years-old. Life has definitely hit her hard. It was a tragedy to see.

She was with her daughter Briana who looked just as dirty as Iyana. Brie's clothes were old and tattered. She looked unkept and neglected. Olivia's heart crushed seeing her goddaughter in this condition. She missed her goddaughter terribly.

"Iyana what are you doing here?" Olivia asked again.

Iyana came out of her drug filled daze and looked at Olivia. "Still so pretty Liv." Iyana smiled showing off her rotten teeth.

Olivia frowned her face at what has become of Iyana. Iyana was doing so well at one point and she just let herself go tragically.

Olivia didn't know what drugs Iyana was on, but whatever drug or drugs she is doing was destroying her.

"Hey Brie." Olivia turned her attention to her goddaughter who was hiding behind Iyana's leg. Olivia haven't seen Brie since falling out with Iyana over two years ago. Brie has definitely gotten big since Olivia last saw her.

"Brie say hi to your GG, that's Liv remember her?" Iyana asked Brie who was still hiding behind her leg.

"No Mommy." Brie quietly said as she shook her head no.

That made Olivia sad that Brie doesn't even know her anymore. Had Iyana not been petty and a bitch, Olivia would actively still be in her goddaughter's life.

"Brie don't act like that…you know Liv…" Iyana sniffed.

"No Mommy." Brie repeated louder this time.

"Liv she is showing off don't mind her. Anyway, can you please watch her? I have a job interview. I'll be back as soon as it's over. I don't have anyone else to watch her. Jenna and I aren't friends anymore. That sneaky bitch was sleeping with my man. And you know I can't go to my mama I don't talk to her either. I don't have anyone but you, please Liv." Iyana rambled on about not having anyone in her corner and all Olivia could think about was how Iyana fronted on her when she found out that Olivia was dating Fitz. Iyana literally gave Olivia her ass to kiss and now she was standing in her living room begging her to help her. Those tables always turns.

Olivia knew Iyana was lying. She probably wanted to go get high. Whatever she wanted to do isn't Olivia's problem. Olivia loves Brie with all her heart, but it's her mother's fault their relationship is non-existent. Olivia doesn't feel comfortable watching Brie anymore. She doesn't even know her goddaughter anymore.

"Iyana I can't. I have a lot going on right now."

"Please Liv, I promise I'll be back when I can." Iyana bent down, kissed Brie on the forehead, and jetted out of the door.

"Iyana!" Olivia called out to Iyana but Iyana took off running down the street. She was running so fast there was no point in Olivia chasing behind her.

Brie burst out into hysteria seeing that her mother took off running leaving her alone. She was crying as if someone was murdering her. Maya came rushing from the kitchen looking between Olivia and Brie.

"Where's her mother?" Maya asked confused.

"She left. She said she had a job interview asked me to watch brie and she ran out of her." Olivia replied stuck. She didn't know what to do. She still wasn't processing the fact that Iyana just showed up at her doorstep and left Brie as if everything was peachy between them. Olivia will never harm Brie, but for Iyana to just leave Brie with Olivia was bothersome.

"She just left her. That girl needs some serious help." Maya shook her head with disgust.

"Mooommmmyyyy! I want my mommmmyyyyy!" Brie wailed throwing her body to the floor. She kicked and screamed for Iyana.

Olivia instinctively picked Brie up and swayed her back and forth trying to calm her. Brie fought Olivia at first trying to squirm out of her arms. Olivia had a tight grip on Brie and she continued to rock her in her arms until Brie calmed down and fell asleep.

"Are you going with me to see your father? Or do you wanna wait until Iyana comes back to get her?" Maya asked.

"Mom you know Iyana isn't coming back anytime soon. I'll just have to take Brie with me." Olivia had a feeling Iyana wasn't coming back at all, but Olivia didn't want to tell her mother that.

"Okay, well I'll keep an eye on her while you get dress."

"Okay."

Olivia went upstairs to her bedroom so she could get ready to see her father. Before Olivia showered, she grabbed her cell phone and saw that Fitz called and texted her numerous times. Olivia called him back.

"Do you like driving me insane?" Fitz snapped irritably.

Olivia laughed at his dramatics. "I'm sorry baby when I got home last night I was exhausted so I crashed. Can you go with me to see my father?"

"Yes what time are you leaving?" He sighed.

"I'm about to get dress now, come over in like 30 minutes."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia ended the call. After she finished getting dress, Fitz texted her telling her he was downstairs.

"Isn't that Iyana's daughter?" Fitz asked once Olivia walked into the living room.

"Hello to you too." Olivia hugged and kissed Fitz.

"I'm sorry, hey babe." Fitz kissed Olivia again on the lips.

"Iyana came over earlier and asked if I could watch Brie. Babe she looks bad, she's like really out there on drugs. She just ran off after she asked me to watch Brie." Olivia explained to Fitz.

"What happened to her?" That was the million-dollar question.

"I don't know." Olivia looked at Brie who was stirring in her sleep.

"Moooommmmmmyyyyy!" Brie whined looking around for her mother.

"It's okay Brie." Olivia picked her up and rocked her like she did earlier when she went into her crying fit.

Brie hugged Olivia tight as she whimpered for her mom.

"She's probably seen and been through so much." Fitz sadly said looking at Brie empathically.

"Yeah I know." Olivia rubbed Brie's back as she continued to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Oh she's awake. Are you ready to go?" Maya asked coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Hey Mrs. Pope." Fitz greeted Maya.

"Hey Fitz." Maya walked over to Fitz and hugged him.

"How are you?"

"I'm holding up. Eli is gonna be so excited to see ya'll." Maya beamed.

They left the house and loaded up in Maya's Hyundai. She drove them over to the hospice care Eli was at. Olivia held Brie in her lap the entire ride. Brie didn't want to be put down. Fitz got her to laugh a few times. By the time they made it to the hospice care, Brie warmed up to Fitz. She even held Fitz hand as they walked inside of the building.

"Livia I don't know if it will be wise to take Brie in there with your father." Maya said.

"Babe I'll keep her out here with me while you go in with your dad." Fitz offered.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. She didn't know if Brie was going to stay with Fitz or not.

"Yeah I'm gonna take her to the vending machine, she'll be fine." Fitz assured.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia kissed him on the lips appreciating him even more.

"No problem. Hey Brie you want some chips or candy?" Fitz asked turning his attention to Brie who was looking off into a daze.

"I want candy." She quietly replied.

"C'mon," Fitz held out his hand for Brie to take.

Brie looked up at Olivia hesitantly. "Go 'head it's okay Brie." Olivia encouraged.

Brie looked at Fitz hand and finally took it. They walked off heading to the vending machines.

"Fitz is gonna be a great father one day." Maya said as she and Olivia walked into Eli's room.

"Yeah he is," Olivia replied looking back at Brie and Fitz once more before walking into her father's room.

Olivia rushed over to her father's bedside and kissed his sunken ashen cheek to wake him. Eli peeled opened his tired eyes and faintly smiled at Olivia. He was too ill to move his limbs. Maya walked over and kissed him on the lips. Olivia watched her mother and father gaze at one another lovingly and she can only hope that she and Fitz have that longevity. Despite what they've gone through that love never disappeared, and even after all this time, they still looked at each other as if they were meeting for the first time.

"How are you Daddy?" Olivia asked as she cradled his frail hand in hers. He was so skinny veins were popping out of his small hands. This is much different than his once huge hands that used to have so much life.

"Good, how are you? I've missed you baby girl." He said in a strained tired voice.

"I'm okay Daddy. I've missed you more." Olivia didn't mean to start crying but knowing this could possibly be one of the last moments she gets to spend with him, made her emotional.

"Where's Fitz?" Eli asked.

"He's here, he's outside your room with Brie, Iyana's daughter."

"Mmm did ya'll make up?"

"Not exactly, she stopped by the house to ask me to keep an eye on Brie."

"You just gotta pray that she finds her way back."

Olivia nodded her head.

"Baby girl I need you to promise that you'll go back to school. Pleased go back to school for me that's my final request of you. I won't be able to rest peacefully." Eli looked at Olivia with a pleading look.

"I promise I'll go back Daddy." Olivia kissed his hand.

"Okay."

Olivia and her mother stayed with Eli for about another hour and a half before they left. It was so hard for Olivia to say goodbye to her father. She felt like she kissed him a thousand times and told him she loved a thousand times more before she left.

Brie was asleep in Fitz arms when Olivia joined them in the waiting area. Fitz gave Brie to Olivia and he went in and spoke with Eli for a few minutes. When he was done, they loaded back up into Maya's car and headed back home.

"Liv you Aunt Elise, Aunt Eva, and Grandma Evelyn are flying in tomorrow from Atlanta. I know you don't like them, but please be cordial. Your father is still their family too even if they've been shitty family members." Maya informed Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes at hearing the news. "I'll be cordial." Oliva wasn't promising anything.

"I'll make sure she's on her best behavior." Fitz said looking over at Olivia who elbowed him.

"Thanks Fitz." Maya smiled through the rearview.

Later on into the night, Iyana showed back up to Olivia parent's house high as a kite with two trash bags. Olivia asked Fitz to keep an eye on Brie while she talked with Iyana.

"Iyana what is going on, what is this?" Olivia asked looking at the bags.

"I can't do it anymore." Iyana sniffed as she scratched her arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't be a mom anymore. I can't look after Brie. I'm a fuckin' mess I can't even care for myself. I need you to keep her. You're her God-mom I only trust you. Please don't let my baby end up in foster care." Iyana looked around paranoid.

"Iyana I can't take Brie. How am I supposed to take care of her?" Olivia is in no position to care for another human being. She can barely take care of herself. There is no way she can care for a child.

"Don't let my baby end up in foster care please." Iyana dropped the bags and took off running like she did earlier.

Maya was upstairs in her bedroom, so Olivia grabbed the bags, closed and locked the door, and ran upstairs. She was desperately trying to catch her breath when she reached her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked from her bed. Brie was lying next to him watching cartoons.

"I-Y-A-N-A dropped off her bags and asked me to keep her for good." Olivia spelled out Iyana's name so Brie wouldn't start crying again for her.

"No way." Fitz didn't believe Olivia.

"I swear to God. Fitz what the fuck am I gonna do? I can't care for Brie. But I don't wanna see her in foster care." Olivia was torn between a rock and a hard place.

"She doesn't have any family she can stay with on either side?" Fitz asked.

"No. You know her relationship wasn't the best with her mom and Brie's dad ain't shit and his family doesn't want anything to do with her." Olivia explained.

"Talk to your mom and see what she says. You can't do it alone. You know I'll be here for you whatever you decide." Fitz maturity is such a turn on to Olivia. The man he is becoming is a man she can see herself with for the rest of her life.

"This is crazy. Why is everything happening to me at once." Olivia groaned. She felt like crawling under a rock and hiding from all her problems.

"God give his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers." Fitz advised. He tried to get up to console Olivia, but Brie used her small hand to hold him in place. Fitz and Olivia looked at Brie and laughed at her sudden jealously.

"Why do you always know just what to say."

Olivia joined him and Brie in her bed and they all watched cartoons together. Brie wanted to be in the middle of them obviously. Olivia is happy she is starting to warm up to Fitz and her mom since it seems she will be around for a while.

 **Fitz**

Bzzst. Bzzst. Bzzst. Fitz lifted his head from his pillow and grabbed his vibrating iPhone. Olivia was calling. It was three in the morning and Fitz knew this wasn't a casual I'm bored phone call. He prepared himself for the worst as he slid the bar over to answer the call.

"He's dead!" Olivia hysterically screamed into the phone before bursting out into a blood curdling cry. Fitz heard faint cries coming from Brie in the background. Olivia's crying scared her. Fitz didn't know if Olivia was alone home with Brie. He knew he had to get over there quick. If she was alone, he needed to get there to calm not only her down, but Brie as well.

"I'm on my way over." Fitz ended the call and hopped out of his bed.

He threw on a pair of sweats, a T-shirt, and Nikes. He grabbed his cell phone, keys, and left out of his bedroom. Fitz made it over to Olivia parent's house in 5 minutes. He knocked on the door and Olivia's Nana Annalise answered.

"Hey Fitz, Livia is upstairs. I have that baby down here with me. She's asleep on the couch." Nana Annalise greeted Fitz with a hug and kiss to his cheek.

"How are you?" Fitz solemnly asked.

"I'm managing I have to be strong for my daughter and granddaughter." Nana Annalise replied. Fitz could see how Nana Annalise's son in law death was tearing her up, even though she tried to portray something different. It's not easy losing a loved one especially to something as heartbreaking as cancer.

Fitz nodded his head and stepped further into the house. Olivia's aunts and paternal grandmother were sitting on the couch weeping and reminiscing about Olivia's dad. Brie was on the other couch knocked out. Fitz smiled that little girl is stealing his heart already.

Olivia's aunt finally noticed Fitz awkwardly standing there. He didn't want to just walk upstairs without giving his condolences first. They were making him uncomfortable thought, by just staring at him like he was an alien or something.

Fitz cleared his throat. "Um I'm Liv's boyfriend, Fitz. I'm sorry about Mr. Pope." Fitz nervously said giving each grieving family member eye contact. All eyes were on him now and he felt the intense glares he was getting from Olivia's aunts and paternal grandmother.

They didn't respond with a thank you or even acknowledge his condolence with a simple nod. They went back to reminiscing as if Fitz wasn't standing there. He understands their grieving, but for them to rudely dismiss him had Fitz feeling a certain way. He can see why Olivia doesn't like this side of her family and he's only been in their presence for a minute literally.

"You can go upstairs Fitz." Nana Annalise replied taking Fitz out of his misery. She softly patted him on his shoulder giving him a 'I know they're assholes' smile.

Fitz nodded his head understandingly and headed for the stairs, taking two at a time. He could hear Mrs. Pope crying from her bedroom. He can only imagine she is experiencing the same pain his father went through when his mother passed.

Fitz walked into Olivia's bedroom and found her in a fetal position on her bed. He walked over to her bed, kicked off his sneakers, and hopped in bed with her. Olivia was as still as a rock. Fitz waited for her to make the first move. He didn't want to touch her only for her to push him away. A grieving person can be unpredictable.

Olivia leaned over into him and Fitz held her tight. She groaned in immersible pain as if she was a wounded animal left on the side of the road to die. The physical and emotional pain she was in was too much for Fitz to watch. Fitz tried to compose himself for her, but he became emotional himself. He doesn't wish this pain on anyone.

"I love you. I'm here for you, always." He repeated. Fitz held her until she cried herself to sleep.

The days following, Fitz tried to keep Oliva's spirits up by doing whatever it took. She cried so much she burst a blood vessel in her right eye. Olivia had to keep sunglasses on her eyes when she was around Brie because her eye freaked Brie out.

When it was time for Fitz to go back to classes, he didn't want to, but he had no other choice. The good thing is Olivia has Brie, and she's a handful, that will surely keep Olivia's spirits up. He'd be back for the funeral.

 **Olivia**

It was the day before Olivia's dad funeral and Olivia was helping her mother with the last arrangements for her father's funeral. Everything was pretty much done, they just wanted to go over the last details to make sure everything was perfect. Her mother went to the funeral home to spend time with Eli one last time before the funeral. Olivia couldn't bring herself to do it.

Eli's best friend who is also Olivia's Godfather Henry will be giving the eulogy. Olivia will sing Luther Vandross's song 'Dance With My Father Again', and she is hoping she can get through the song without crying. His repast will be held at a banquet hall not to far from Olivia parent's house.

Olivia's paternal grandmother, and her aunts didn't help with anything. They sat back and watched Olivia, her mother, and Nana Annalise do all the work. Olivia is sure tomorrow they will take all the credit, which isn't what's really important, but she will check them if they try.

"Where's her mother Olivia?" Aunt Eva asked. Olivia has noticed how closely Aunt Eva has been watching her interactions with Brie since she's been here. She can tell Aunt Eva has been wanting to ask this since she's been here.

"She's trying to better herself." Olivia answered watching Brie eat her lunch in the dining room. Brie is such a greedy little girl. She can eat almost as much as Olivia.

"Mmm you don't think it's too much to handle considering everything that's going on?" Aunt Eva prodded.

"No my mom and Nana Annalise are gonna help me." Olivia answered flatly hoping Aunt Eva shut up and stop asking questions.

"That's nice of you. What school does your boyfriend go to?" Aunt Eva was being too nosey now. Olivia and Aunt Eva aren't close, so Olivia doesn't know why she's asking all these questions.

"Villanova."

"GG can I have some more please?" Brie asked looking over at Olivia with the sauce from her beefaroni covering her mouth.

"Yes." Olivia smiled and went to make Brie more beefaroni.

Brie coming back into Olivia's life when she did was truly a blessing. With the passing of her father, Brie has served to be thing she needed to help deal with her father's death, especially since Fitz had to go back to school. Even though Villanova is only 45 minutes from Olivia parent's house, she didn't want Fitz making that drive everyday back and forth, with his classes being sporadically spread out. Having Brie around has been keeping Olivia in good spirits. When she finds herself getting sad, Brie wipes her tears and kisses her face until she feels better.

"Thank you GG." Brie clapped her hands as Olivia placed the bowl back in front of her.

"You're welcome Brie." Olivia kissed the top of her head and went back into the living room.

Olivia's mom and Nana Annalise walked in the house with bags in their hands from the grocery store. They were cooking the food for the repast. Olivia's mom hasn't had her breakdown yet. She cried when she received the news of her husband passing, but she hasn't had that breakdown yet like Olivia had when she found out. Olivia admires her mother's strength, but she's also concerned for her mother. Her mom has been running herself ragged trying to keep her mind off the fact that her husband is no longer here. Olivia is sure when her mother breaks down it's not going to be a pretty sight.

"Are there anymore bags?" Olivia asked.

"Nope but you have visitors outside." Maya replied.

"Who?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Go see for yourself. I'll watch Brie." Maya said.

Olivia looked at her mother skeptically and went to see who these visitors were. When she opened the door, she saw Fitz and her friends with balloons in their hands. Olivia's heart became heavy and she became emotional. She couldn't have asked for a better group of friends or a better boyfriend. The support they have shown her throughout this trying time has not gone unnoticed. Olivia will forever be indebted to her friends and Fitz.

"Aww you guys. I love ya'll so much, thank you." Olivia walked out of her house and hugged every last one of them. Fitz was the only one that got a little extra. Olivia kissed him on his lips.

They all told her how sorry they were for her lost. Olivia thanked them and took the balloons from them. She then invited them into her house.

She introduced her friends to her family. Her Grandmother Evelyn was upstairs resting, but her Aunt Eva and Elise of course acted like bitches towards Olivia's friends making them feel uncomfortable. Olivia told them they could go downstairs to the basement and she'd be down in a second.

"Fitzy!" Brie called out to Fitz.

Fitz walked over to Brie and hugged her.

"Look I ate all my food like a big girl." She showed him her empty plate.

"Is that Iyana's daughter?" Raleigh whispered into Olivia's ear.

"Mhm I'll explain." Olivia told Iyana.

Fitz and Raleigh went downstairs in the basement with the others.

"Brie go in the living room and watch cartoons, GG is gonna be downstairs in the basement okay?" Olivia said to Brie after she washed her hands and cleaned her mouth.

"Okay GG." Brie walked off to the living room. She is such an obedient little girl, Olivia will credit Iyana with that.

"Why do you have Iyana's daughter?" Raleigh asked what was on everyone else's mind.

Olivia explained to them the story of how she unofficially became Brie's temporary guardian. No one looked shocked because they saw it coming a mile away. Iyana was in bad shape before they all started college and she gotten worse.

"You're better than me because I wouldn't of did it." Morgan truthfully stated.

"Yeah Liv, you're packing a lot on your plate." Karrin added.

"I know but I couldn't let Brie end up in foster care ya'll." Olivia defended her decision. She was sitting on Fitz's lap on the love seat. Raleigh was sitting on Marcus's lap on the sectional. Karrin was sitting on Bryan's lap. Morgan and Xavier were shooting each other daggers. Olivia wanted to know the tea on them. She thought they were still together.

"I feel you. It's such a shame though what Iyana is putting her daughter through." Raleigh shook her head from side to side.

"That's why people shouldn't bring kids into this world when they aren't in a position to care for them." Bryan said speaking facts.

"True." Everyone agreed.

"So, Raleigh and Marcus are ya'll keeping the baby?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we've decided to keep our baby." Marcus replied speaking for himself and Raleigh.

Everyone looked at them like they lost their minds. Those two definitely didn't need a baby when their relationship is holding on by strings literally. Olivia wanted to voice her concerns, but she bit her tongue. Fitz also subtly pinched her back to silence her knowing she was about to voice her opinion.

"What's going on with you two?" Fitz asked Xavier and Morgan. He must've noticed the tension between the two of them.

"Tell them Xavier." Morgan said glaring at him.

"I don't know what she's talking about man." Xavier shrugged.

"You fucking liar you know exactly what I am talking about! Tell them how you cheated on me you dirty bastard! He cheated on me with a 30-year-old woman!" Morgan angrily cried.

"X man c'mon is it true?" Marcus asked.

"Tell them why I cheated!" Xavier barked at Morgan flipping the script on him.

"You know what we're not gonna do this. Olivia is going through a lot her family is upstairs and I am not gonna disrespect them. Liv I can't be around him, I have to go. I'm sorry, see you at the funeral." Morgan tearfully walked over to Olivia hugged and kissed her cheek before leaving out the backdoor.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked confused.

"Man we both did some foul shit to each other. Let me go get her, Liv I'll see you tomorrow." Xavier hugged Olivia and went chasing behind Morgan.

Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from upstairs and they all rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. They walked in on a chaotic scene. Olivia's mom and Aunt Eva was being held apart from each other by Nana Annalise and Aunt Elise.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked looking between her mother and Aunt Eva.

Brie came running towards Fitz. He scooped her up in his arms and she looked at the commotion before her scared.

"I want that disrespectful miserable bitch out of my house now!" Maya furiously seethed trying to lunge at Aunt Eva. Nana Annalise had a tight grip on her.

"What happened?" Olivia was still confused as to what was going on. She knows her mother and aunts never got along, but her mother has always been cordial with them.

"That bitch had the audacity to invite the woman your father cheated on me with to the funeral! She's so spiteful I fuckin' hate you!" Maya growled. If Nana Annalise let Maya go, Olivia was afraid her mother was going to kill Aunt Eva.

"Bitch my brother never should've married your trifling ass! You tried to pretend that you were so innocent. Maya you forget that we were once best friends. I know all your little secrets. Tell Olivia that you don't even know who her father is. My brother may not have been perfect but neither was you, even though he held you on this fuckin pedestal like you was the best thing to ever happen to him. LaToya will always be who he was supposed to be with. Why do you think he continued sleeping with her even after your stupid ass took him back and married him? My brother didn't love you he only came back to you because you were pregnant with her snooty ass. You think you're better than everyone and that your shit doesn't stink, and you raised her disrespectful ass to be the same way. You kept him away from us. You made him not like us! And now he's not here anymore. I couldn't even come see him one last time before he passed." Aunt Eva cried as she spilled the beans. Olivia tried processing everything she said. The thing that stuck with her the most is hearing that her father may not actually be her father.

Maya somehow got the strength of the hulk as she broke free from Nana Annalise and attacked Aunt Eva. Maya was beating her so bad, Olivia knew a lot of it was hurt and anger she was releasing from losing her husband.

Fitz and Marcus broke up the fight. Fitz grabbed Maya, Marcus grabbed Aunt Eva.

"Eli is Olivia's father we took a DNA test the day she was born. Now get the fuck out of my house and don't bother showing up to the funeral tomorrow!" Maya spat.

"Now wait a minute Maya, that's not fair." Aunt Elise chimed in.

"You too, you fat miserable bitch, get out! And take your fat ass mother with you! I don't want none of ya'll fake asses around my husband tomorrow!" Maya was so serious.

They all packed their things and left the house. Fitz let go of Maya. She looked around embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Olivia went chasing behind her mother.

"Mommy are you okay?" Olivia softly asked as she walked into her parent's bedroom.

"No." Maya hugged Olivia and finally broke down. Olivia has never seen her mother cry like this before, but she knew she needed to let it out. Bottling up her grief was not the best thing to do.

"It's okay Mommy…let it out…it's okay…he's here with us…it's okay." Olivia soothingly said as she rubbed her mother's back.

"I'm supposed to be strong for you…" Maya sniffed with her head still on Olivia's shoulder.

"And you have been…now it's my turn to be strong for you." Olivia assured.

Olivia sat with her mother until she calmed down. When they went back downstairs Maya apologized to Olivia's friends once again. They all told her they would've done the same thing. Olivia father's friends stopped by dropping off food for the repast tomorrow. Her neighbors even came over for a little.

Maya made drinks for the adults. She also fried chicken, fish, and made French fries. Olivia and her friends helped themselves to a plate. They tried their luck with getting alcohol but Maya stopped them.

"Fitz you're so good with her." Raleigh commented as Fitz held Brie in his lap and let her eat off his plate.

"She's an easy kid." Fitz shrugged. Brie picked up a fry and fed it to Fitz. He ate it and pretended to bite her finger.

Brie burst out laughing when she realized he was playing.

"Yeah she's very obedient. All she wants to do is watch her cartoons, eat, and sleep." Olivia replied looking at Fitz and Brie.

"Is she in daycare or pre-school?" Karrin asked.

"No. I'm gonna sign her up for one though especially when I go back to school. Iyana left her birth certificate and social with me."

"Aww well she'll have a playmate soon." Raleigh smiled rubbing her stomach.

Everyone left around 11pm except Fitz. He was going to stay with Olivia tonight. Brie was bathed and put to sleep.

"You're so tensed babe." Fitz said as he massaged Olivia's shoulders. They were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I know." Olivia sighed. His hands felt so good on her shoulders. He was putting her to sleep and he didn't even know it.

"Now I see where you get your feistiness from your mom is something else." Fitz laughed.

"I've never seen her fight, my aunt deserved it though." Olivia wished she could've beat her aunt ass.

"Yeah she did. I told you death brings out the ugliness in families."

"Yeah it does." Olivia moaned.

"Liv…are you good babe?" Fitz asked stopping his massage.

"Mhm keep going." Olivia whispered.

Fitz kept massaging her shoulders. Olivia needed more. Fitz activated a feeling between her legs that only he could cure. Olivia turned around and climbed on his lap.

"Babe I just saw your mom fight she's not whooping my ass. We're gonna have to go in my car or something." Fitz flat out declined Olivia's advances before she could even get started.

"Don't bitch up on me now…she's sleep…everyone is sleep…c'mon." Olivia sucked on Fitz's earlobe, as she grinded her sex against him, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Babe…" he weakly protested.

"Just slide it in I'll be quiet." Olivia lifted up from Fitz and freed his erect dick from his sweats and briefs.

She slid him into her wet core and bounced up and down to a rhythm of her own. They had to kiss each other to stifle their moans. Olivia came three minutes later with Fitz not far behind.

"We have to go again." Olivia breathlessly whispered against his lips.

"Liv I came fast because I was nervous…it's gonna happen again unless we go in my car." Fitz looked at Olivia who had an expression that said, 'we're doing it right here again'.

Sure enough, they did it again and again on the couch. Olivia cracked up at Fitz who came in under five minutes each time because he was nervous they were gonna get caught.

The day she was dreading was here, her father's funeral, and Olivia threw up twice before she was able to finally get dressed. She knew it was nerves. She takes her birth control religiously. She doesn't need or want any more pregnancy scares.

Olivia wore a knee length black long-sleeved dress, with a pair of closed toe black pumps. She straightened her hair and did her makeup. She wore the earrings her father gifted her one Christmas and the matching necklace. She then got Brie dressed. Olivia went out earlier in the week and bought Brie a cute black dress. She paired her dress with black stockings and black patent leather Mary Jane shoes. Brie has some of the longest thickest hair Olivia has ever seen. There was no way she could braid it, so she brushed it all up into a ponytail. Brie's tender headed so of course she cried the entire time. Once they both were ready, it was time to go to see her father once last time.

Olivia, her mother, Nana Annalise, and Brie rode in the family car to the church. Her mother wore a black dress, black heels, and a black fascinator with a short veil. Nana Annalise wore a black two-piece skirt set, black heels, with a matching black fascinator and short veil as well. The ride over to the church was silent, with the exception of Brie who would ask a question every so often. Olivia, her mother, and Nana Annalise all were in their own heads, mentally, physically, and emotionally preparing themselves about seeing Eli for one last time.

Fitz met them at the church. As they walked inside for the viewing, Olivia felt her knees getting weaker and weaker. She could see her father in his mahogany colored casket resting peacefully. There was a life-size picture of Eli and he looked so handsome, so full of life, and happy. There was also a picture of Eli, Olivia, and her mother. The floral arrangement was stunning. There were roses surrounding the pictures of Eli and his casket. Unknown to anyone, Eli loved roses. They was his favorite flowers. The roses brightened up the gloominess of the church. The closer they got to Eli's casket, the tighter Olivia gripped Fitz's hand.

"It's okay babe." He encouraged with Brie in his other arm.

"Oh Daddy," Olivia felt a wave of sorrow hit her as she looked down at her lifeless father. He was dressed in a sharp charcoal grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

He looked peaceful though and that made her smile. The corners of his lips were even slightly curled, showing off that smirk that he always did. He was resting and Olivia let go of that selfishness of wishing he was still here among the living. Her father gave a good fight, he went out a trooper, and now he could finally rest.

"You can rest now Daddy, I love you always, your baby girl." Olivia kissed his cold cheek.

Once the funeral started, Olivia found herself becoming more at peace with her father's passing. The pastor was speaking words that hit Olivia's soul. He spoke about forgiveness, love, living your life with no regrets, and most importantly happiness and what it truly means to be happy.

Olivia looked over at Fitz and she can confidently say he is her happiness, he is everything she wants in a man. He is who she envisions herself with when she thinks of a husband and a life partner. Yes, at 19 she knows she has found the one.

When it was time for her to sing her song, Olivia thought her voice would crack, or that she would mess up, but she sung the song flawlessly. It could be because she saw her father watching her from the back pew. He was dressed in all white with an ethereal glow surrounding him. He had that smirk on his face as he watched her sing one of his favorite songs to their friends. They've danced to that song plenty of times. Olivia's mother wept as Olivia sang. She saw Fitz dabbed at his eyes a few times as well. Brie didn't know what was going on, she just knew Fitz was sad, and she kissed his face like she does Olivia when she is sad.

Harry was up next to deliver the eulogy and he spoke highly of Eli. Olivia cried as he talked about their memories. Her father was a good man a flawed man yes, but nevertheless a good man. He touched so many people and it showed today.

Her Grand-mom Evelyn, Aunt Elise and Eva showed up to the burial. Watching her father be lowered into the ground is when Olivia and her mother broke down. Fitz consoled Olivia while Henry consoled Maya. It was official, her dad was gone and never coming back.

"I'm always here baby girl," she heard her father whisper as she felt him kiss her cheek.

The repast was beautiful. Everyone enjoyed themselves, they danced to Eli's favorite songs, they ate, and reminisced. It felt like he was right there with them.

Olivia pulled Fitz aside from everyone to thank him for everything.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her with them concerned blue eyes of his.

"I just wanna thank you babe, you've been nothing short of amazing throughout this whole thing. Thank you for being my rock, my best friend, my lover, and my man. I love you." Olivia pulled Fitz down and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you more." Fitz kissed her gently on the lips before pulling her into a warm hug.

With him by her side, she knew she could get through anything.

* * *

 **Babes...a lot happened in this chapter I know! I didn't want to drag out Olivia father's illness, so I felt now was a good time to end it. There will be a one year time jump in the next chapter. The next chapter will pick up around the holidays. Which means Fitz will be a junior in college and Olivia well did she go back to school or not? Did Iyana come back for Brie...?**

 **As always leave your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey babes! Sorry I've been away from this story enjoy the update!**

* * *

 **One Year Later…**

 **Olivia**

It's been a year since the passing of Olivia's dad and whoever said it would get easier lied. There have been some good days and there has been some very bad days as well. It still doesn't feel real that her father is gone. She miss his heavy footsteps throughout the house. She miss his laugh, his deep voice, his corny jokes, and his horrible singing. Most of all she miss his presence. She will give anything to see him again. Him coming to her in her dreams isn't enough. Had it not been for her mom, Nana Annalise, Fitz and Brie, Olivia would've lost it and probably joined her father much sooner than she could've imagined. But knowing that she has people that depend on her, Olivia knew that taking her own life would be selfish and devastating.

She didn't even want to go back to school. It took some heavy convincing, and remembering her father's dying wish, for Olivia to enroll back into school. She is now in her first semester at Temple. The steps she had to take in order to transfer from Duke to Temple was strenuous and annoying. She wasn't too happy when she found out that she had to do summer courses at Temple in order to stay on track to graduate in the spring of 2017. Had she not done the summer courses, Olivia would've been considered a sophomore and not a junior like Fitz and their friends.

If that's not enough to juggle, Olivia is in the process of adopting Brie as her child. Iyana has been MIA for a year now. She has stopped calling to check on Brie. The last time Iyana called was New Year Day, it's now October. Brie doesn't even ask about Iyana anymore. Olivia refuses to see her goddaughter in the foster care system, so getting sole custody and becoming Brie's legal guardian is Olivia's top priority right now. She doesn't want Fitz to feel pressured into becoming a parent, which is why she didn't include or even bother to ask him to go through the process of adopting Brie with her. She would rather him come to her and express his feelings about choosing to adopt Bride. They're only 20-years-old this is a lot to ask someone that young to commit.

Brie has been a handful over the year, changing Olivia's life tremendously. Olivia no longer can come and go as she pleases. She has a 4-year-old to look after now. Sometimes she has to pass on going out with her friends on the weekends. Instead she has to find kid-friendly places to go to with Brie. Her and Fitz doesn't get much alone time anymore as well. He comes down on the weekends from school, but Olivia is either working or too tired to give him the attention he needs and wants. Strife is starting to creep into their relationship and Olivia will do whatever it takes to rid of it before it becomes too damaging. Fitz acts like everything is okay, but it's not. Olivia can feel the difference.

The good thing is Brie is enrolled into pre-school, before care and after care. So, Olivia does somewhat get a break from Brie until it is time for her to come home. And Olivia's mom and Nana Annalise also help whenever they can. Again, Brie is Olivia's responsibility.

"Mommy can we go get my costume now please?" Brie asked breaking Olivia from her ruminations.

Olivia still remembers the first time Brie called her 'mommy'. It happened one night about six months ago when Olivia was getting Brie ready for bed.

" _Alright fat momma, are you ready for your story?" Olivia asked Brie who was tucked comfortable under her Doc McStuffins blanket. The middle room in Olivia parent's house was converted to Brie's bedroom. She is in love with Doc McStuffins, so Olivia went with that theme when decorating Brie's room._

" _Yes." Brie nodded her head with a smile._

 _Olivia grabbed the book, 'Big Fish Little Fish', and began reading it to Brie._

 _By the time she was on the 5_ _th_ _page, Brie was rubbing her tired eyes._

" _Good night Mommy," Brie yawned and closed her eyes._

 _Olivia stared at Brie taken aback by hearing Brie call her mom. She knew eventually this would happen. She has been the consistent "mother" in Brie's life for a year now. Olivia makes sure that Brie knows that Iyana is her birth mother. She isn't that selfish that she would try to erase the memories of Iyana from Brie's head, even though Brie doesn't ask about Iyana anymore._

" _Goodnight fat momma," Olivia leaned down and kissed Brie's forehead._

"Moommmyyy!" Brie stomped her little foot breaking Olivia from her flashback. Her moon-shape brown eyes were wide and her hands were on her imaginary hips. She definitely has Iyana and Olivia's attitude morphed into one.

"Yes as soon as I am done with my homework and get your hands off your imaginary hips." Olivia said as she looked up from her laptop.

"Okay. Is Fitzy coming over to go with us?" Brie asked. She is just as obsessed with Fitz as Olivia is. Her attachment to him doesn't go unnoticed. Everyone notices it and dotes on their relationship.

"We can call him, remember I told you Fitzy school isn't that close to home like mine, so he can't come over as much." Olivia reminded Brie who thinks Fitz can come over with just a snap of a finger.

"Yes I remember, but I still want him to come with us mommy." Brie came into Olivia's room and climbed onto her bed as she waited for Olivia to call Fitz.

Olivia grabbed her iPhone and Facetimed Fitz. He answered immediately.

"Hey Fitzy!" Brie exclaimed as soon as his face came into the screen. She smiled brightly into the phone.

"What's up Breezy? How are you?" Fitz smile matched Brie's. He gave Brie the nickname Breezy about two months ago. He nicknamed her Breezy because he said she's so cool and laid back. She's cool and laid back with him, when she's with Olivia she is wild and carefree.

"Good, guess what?" Brie excitedly asked Fitz.

"What?" Fitz asked with equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Mommy is gonna take me to get my Halloween costume. Can you go too?" Brie pleaded as she poked out her lip trying to persuade Fitz.

"When are you two going?"

Brie looked at Olivia waiting for her to answer Fitz question.

"I was gonna take her when I finished with my homework, but I can wait until the weekend when you're home if you wanna go with us." Olivia replied.

"Can you wait until I come home this weekend Breezy?" Fitz asked.

"Mhm but hurry 'cause I miss you Fitzy and Halloween is coming!" Brie exaggerated as she placed her small face into the screen.

"I miss you more Breezy." Fitz blew her a kiss.

They talked for another 20 minutes before Maya called Brie down for dinner.

"You look tired, are you getting any sleep?" Fitz asked Olivia. It was their one on one time to talk now.

"As much as I can." Olivia replied with a small smile.

"How about this weekend I'll keep Breezy and you catch up on your rest? Take off from work and just relax." Fitz suggested.

"I don't know Fitz, Brie can be a handful." Olivia hesitantly replied.

"Babe I can handle Breezy you know that."

Olivia knew he could, she just didn't want him to feel like Brie is his responsibility.

"I know. Are you sure? Fitz she's not your responsibility." Olivia asked wanting to make sure before she gave in.

"Yes I am sure and she is just as much my responsibility as she is yours Liv." Fitz assured.

"I love you, see you this weekend." Olivia blew Fitz kisses.

"I love you more." Fitz blew Olivia a kiss and hung up.

"Brie take off your uniform and hang it up!" Olivia yelled out to Brie who was back in her bedroom.

"Okay!"

 **Fitz**

The weekend came faster than Fitz thought, and he was glad. He saw how stressed Olivia was and he couldn't wait to give his baby a break. If superwoman was real she would be Olivia. The amount of responsibility she has picked up and carried is nothing short of amazing. She didn't have to take Brie in. She didn't have to enroll back in school. She could've given up when her father passed, but she didn't. She could have turned her back on Brie when Iyana came knocking on her door, but she didn't. She stepped up and if Fitz didn't already have a million reasons why he loved her, what she has done adds to the list.

"Fitzy!" Brie yelled jumping into Fitz's arms as he got out of his car. She has been waiting for him at the door since he facetimed her earlier saying he was on his way to pick her up.

"Breezy!" Fitz squeezed her tight as he hugged her.

"What took you so long?" She asked giving him a side eye.

Fitz burst out laughing, "are you giving me the side eye little girl, you're just like your mom." Fitz kissed her cheek.

"Can we go now?" Brie impatiently asked.

"Yes but let me go say hi to Liv and Mama Maya." Fitz carried Brie back inside of the house. He placed her down on the floor.

"Hurry up," she glared at him and grabbed her iPad from the coffee table distracting herself.

Fitz shook his head. She definitely has Iyana and Olivia's attitude.

"Hey Fitz." Maya greeted walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Pope." Fitz hugged her. He admires Mrs. Pope strength, after losing her husband Olivia's father last year, Mrs. Pope didn't give up.

"How are you? I wish you stop calling me Mrs. Pope." She said breaking the hug.

"It's a habit. I've been good. How about you?" Fitz asked.

"Hanging in there, between Brie and Olivia those two are gonna drive me insane."

"Oh trust me I know."

"Are ya'll talking about me?" Olivia asked as she walked into the living room.

"Of course we are sweetie." Mrs. Pope admitted.

"Oh I see how it is." Olivia pretended to be hurt.

Fitz wrapped her up in his arms hugging her tight.

"Mhm get off me." Olivia smiled hugging him back.

"Stop playing, you know you miss me." Fitz teased.

"I do." Olivia leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Oh please get a room." Maya rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say hi before Brie and I left." Fitz said.

"Please take this little girl off my hands." Olivia playfully whined.

"Babe she's not that bad." Fitz looked over at Brie sitting on the couch playing on her iPad and couldn't believe that she is as bad as Olivia is making her out to be, especially since she looked so innocent right now.

"Yes she is." Olivia laughed.

"Whatever c'mon Breezy."

Brie hopped off the couch and ran over to Fitz.

"Bye Brie be good." Olivia picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mommy I'll be good." Brie assured with a head nod.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz and Olivia kissed once more before him and Brie left.

"Olivia if you don't marry that man I will!" Maya yelled from the kitchen.

Olivia shook her head and went back upstairs to rest. Before she close her eyes to rest, her cell phone dinged signaling she had a text message. Grabbing it from her nightstand, she checked to see who it is and it was Raleigh.

 **Best Friend: What kind of best friend are you? While you're living your perfect little life I am dealing with trying to get over my miscarriage. You rarely visit me. You rarely call me. If it's not Fitz or Brie you seem to not care. I was there for you when your father died, but I guess me losing my baby isn't important enough for your time. I thought we were better than that! All of you can kiss my ass! This will be the last time you ever hear from me!**

Olivia rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on her bed. She climbed back under the covers and closed her eyes. She had no time for Raleigh's dramatics. Olivia has been trying to be there for Raleigh as best she could, but after miscarrying her baby, Raleigh pushed everyone away. Olivia didn't want to further push, so she fell back. Now Raleigh is in her feelings about being neglected. Olivia has enough on her plate, she doesn't need this as well.

* * *

 **Short update I know! I will upload part two a little later, as for now enjoy and as always leave your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Two Months Later…**

 **Raleigh**

"Raleigh I think you're being a little over dramatic." Karrin said. They were sitting on Raleigh's bed engaging in yet again another Olivia bashing session. The last time Raleigh spoke to Olivia was when she sent Olivia that text message. She knew she could have voiced her frustrations in a better way, but at that moment Raleigh wanted to hurt Olivia. Raleigh felt neglected by the one person she considered a sister. When she needed Olivia the most, she wasn't there, and that hurt Raleigh.

"I am being over dramatic! Have you ever miscarried before? Oh no, because you had a fucking abortion." Raleigh retorted regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Wow! You know what fuck you Raleigh!" Karrin got off Raleigh's bed and stormed out of her bedroom.

Raleigh thought about chasing after her but thought against it. People should be chasing her and making sure she's alright. Instead she's being told that she is overdramatic. Once again Olivia is being protected as if she is this precious little fragile angel.

None of her so-called friends knows what she has been through this past year. Prior to finding out that she was pregnant, Raleigh and Marcus was not in a good space. For starters they never should've moved in together, that strained their relationship severely. They were just too opposite to live with each other. Raleigh thought they'd become closer, she couldn't have been more wrong. They became so distant Raleigh felt like she and Marcus were roommates.

Marcus reverted back to his flirting ways and Raleigh is convinced that he was cheating on her with some girl in his criminal justice class. She couldn't prove it, but her gut told her that it was true.

Raleigh thought the baby would also bring them closer and surprisingly it did. After finding out that she was pregnant Marcus did a 360 for the better. Their communication became a lot better and Raleigh's gut feeling of Marcus cheating disappeared. Marcus stepped up big time and that cloud that surrounded their relationship was replaced by the sun.

Then everything went down the drain the night Raleigh miscarried their baby. She tries to block that night out of her head since it happened, but every time she closes her eyes, that night replays in her head over and over again. Raleigh was 4 months when she miscarried. It saddens her that she never got a chance to meet her son. She is sure he would've been amazing.

Since miscarrying their baby, Marcus has gone back to his distant self, and that gut feeling has returned.

She wished she had the support of her friends however it seems like her problems aren't important enough. Raleigh can admit that she has pushed her friends away at one point or another, but she didn't intentionally do it, she just didn't know to deal with the emotions she was feeling.

She expected them to understand where she was at emotionally and they did not. She was pushed to the curb like yesterday's trash.

Christmas was two weeks away and Raleigh planned on staying inside of her and Marcus's apartment. Olivia's mom is inviting everyone over for a Christmas party, Raleigh isn't in the mood to party. She's going to keep her Grinch ass home.

 **Marcus**

"How are your friends going to react with me being your date to this Christmas party?" Felice nervously said to Marcus. They were walking down the block arm in arm to Olivia mom's house for the Christmas party she was hosting.

"They're not gonna trip Felice relax." Marcus tried to assure her. He just hoped he was right. Olivia and Raleigh may not be in a good space but that's still her best friend at the end of the day, and Marcus is sure Olivia will not be too happy with seeing him with Felice.

"Okay." Felice hesitantly replied.

Marcus knocked on Olivia mom's front door loudly until someone answered. Of course it was Olivia and she was tipsy.

"Marcus hey." She greeted pulling him into the house. She didn't even see Felice standing behind him.

Marcus had to pull Felice in with him.

"Who is this?" Olivia slightly slurred staring Felice down.

"This is Felice she goes to Kutztown with me. Felice this is Liv." Marcus introduced the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you Liv." Felice smiled.

"It's Olivia to you girl, you don't know me like that." Olivia shot Marcus daggers before walking off.

"I thought you said they weren't going to trip." Felice hissed at Marcus.

"That's her best friend Felice what do you expect." Marcus grabbed her hand leading the way to the kitchen. He was starving and wanted a plate of Mrs. Pope's food bad.

As they walked into the kitchen, they ran into Fitz who was making himself a plate.

"Yo bro." Marcus greeted Fitz.

Fitz turned around looking between Marcus and Felice. Marcus told Fitz about Felice, but he can tell his boy was shock to see that he actually brought Felice to this party with him.

"Fitz this is Felice. Felice this is Fitz." Marcus introduced.

Fitz nodded his head at Felice who just smiled.

"Once she knows you know she'll pop up." Fitz told Marcus as he walked out of the kitchen with his plate.

"Great."

 **Olivia**

Raleigh was mad at her right now but Olivia had to tell her girl the latest stunt Marcus just pulled. Sneaking off upstairs, Olivia called Raleigh.

"What." Raleigh snapped.

"Your boyfriend is here with another girl," was all Olivia said before hanging up.

"Did you tell her?" Fitz asked from the doorway of Olivia's bedroom.

"You damn right I did." Olivia confidently replied standing up on wobbly legs.

"Liv why would you do that? You know she's going to make a scene." Fitz stressed.

"Marcus is super weird for even bringing that girl here." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That's not our business." Fitz made clear.

"Whatever I'm going back downstairs." Olivia tried to walk past Fitz but he stopped her.

"I know you don't think we're about to engage in a quickie?" Olivia questioned Fitz even though she was hot and ready.

"You want to just as much as I do."

Olivia pulled him back into her bedroom and kicked her door shut. Twenty minutes later, they rejoined the party downstairs after checking on Brie who was knocked out cold in her bedroom. Raleigh showed up about 10 minutes later. She looked great. She was wearing a red bodycon dress, fishnet stockings, and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was styled in faux locs that she pulled into a bun and her face was beat. She was making a statement tonight.

"Hey." Olivia awkwardly spoke to Raleigh.

"Hey." Raleigh nonchalantly replied scanning the room for Marcus.

Never one to kiss ass, Olivia walked off. Raleigh will eventually come to her senses. Not even two minutes later, Olivia heard the commotion.

"My gut was right. You are cheating on me! After everything we've been through! While I'm struggling with the thought of losing our baby you're out here chasing other bitches! Really Marcus!" Raleigh screamed in his face.

"You need to chill. We can talk about this later, don't disrespect Mrs. Pope's house." Marcus calmly replied.

Raleigh looked around at everyone with an embarrassed look on her face. Olivia's heart went out to Raleigh. She doesn't know what she's going through, but she does know the feeling of loss, and that's a feeling she wishes on no one.

Raleigh ran out of the house crying. Olivia, Morgan, and Karrin chased behind her. They caught her before she hopped in her mom's car. Fitz, Bryan and Xavier ran behind the girls. Marcus stayed inside with Felice.

"Raleigh are you okay?" Olivia asked. She knew Raleigh wasn't okay, that was the first thing that popped into her head.

"Do I look fucking okay Olivia? You have some nerve now you wanna be a friend to me! Well I don't need your sympathy!" Raleigh screamed taking her frustrations out on Olivia.

"Listen I understand you're upset however I am not your enemy. I have tried my best to be here for you Raleigh throughout this situation and all you've done was push me away. Yes, I fell back to give you your space to sort your feelings out and that made me a bad friend, girl please." Olivia checked Raleigh. She's tired of Raleigh talking out the side of her neck to her as if Olivia is some sort of punk.

"Well you didn't try hard enough! I was there for you when your father passed away. I was always a listening ear when you needed me. I helped wipe your tears. I didn't put Marcus before you, like you did Fitz with me. I was there when you came crying about how you want to adopt Brie but is scared that you're gonna have to be this single mom because you don't wanna pressure Fitz into adopting her as well. I. WAS. THERE. You've never shown up for me wholeheartedly! You think the fucking world rise and sets on your ass!" Raleigh cries echoed down the street.

"It's funny how you seem to forget that I came to your house EVERY day and night after your miscarriage. I laid with you. I cried with you. Even when you told your mom you didn't want any visitors I was there EVERYDAY for you. I was neglecting my daughter and boyfriend, taking off from work, straying away from my studies for you!" Olivia angrily spat. There was a growl in her voice that's how pissed she was right now.

"Fuck all of you!" Raleigh snorted before getting into her mom's car and speeding off.

Olivia threw up her hands and went back inside of the house. She was over Raleigh and her theatrics. She can't believe Raleigh put her on blast like that, what kind of friend is that?

For the remainder of the night, Fitz kept his distance from Olivia. She knew it was because Raleigh's irrational ass spilled the beans about Olivia wanting to adopt Brie, but hesitant in asking Fitz to do the same.

Once everyone left, Fitz went straight up to Olivia's bedroom and grabbed a towel. He was giving Olivia the silent treatment. He showered and came back into her bedroom shirtless in pajama bottoms.

"Are we not gonna talk about it?" Olivia irritably asked.

"Talk about what? Seems like you talk to Raleigh about us more than you do me." Fitz smartly shot at Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head, she can admit that she deserved his snarky comment.

"I get it Fitz you're mad – "

"Mad? Oh you have no fucking idea Olivia. Why do you feel like you always have to go through shit alone? Am I not your partner? Why would you think that I would want you to go through adopting Brie alone? Have I not been a present father figure in her life for the past year?" Fitz fired off question after question. He was leaned against Olivia's dresser scowling at her.

"Fitz I didn't want you to feel forced in having to step up and be Brie's parent especially this young. She's my responsibility and I didn't want her to become yours by default. I know I should've come and talked to you I just didn't know how, and for the I apologize."

"Liv we're in this together, you know you can talk to me about anything. I don't ever want you to feel like you're in this alone. Do you hear me?" He spoke to her like he was speaking to Brie

"Yes." Olivia replied.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow. I am exhausted."

"Okay."

Olivia went and took a shower, when she returned to her bedroom, Fitz was lying under the covers. He was idly staring at the TV. Olivia kissed him on the lips before getting under the covers with him. He was sleep in seconds, even when he's mad at her, he still needs her body next to his in order to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Babes, do you think Raleigh is justified in how she is feeling? Should Olivia had included Fitz?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Whew babes I know that I have been MIA but I am currently working on completing an urban novel that I am hoping to get published. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update that is long overdue.**

* * *

 **Fitz**

It was Christmas Eve and instead of being with Olivia and Brie, Fitz was still at his apartment in Villanova watching ESPN. He was supposed to go with Olivia to do some last-minute shopping, and then spend the evening watching Christmas movies with Brie. Fitz just couldn't bring himself to leave his apartment.

Him still being upset with Olivia for not discussing her plans to legally adopt Brie is the major reason he couldn't bring himself to leave his apartment. Olivia told him she didn't include him in the process of adopting Brie, because she didn't want to force his hand, and to a certain extent Fitz understands. However, Fitz just like Olivia has been in Brie's life for the past year and he feels just as much of a parent to her as Olivia.

He loves and admires Olivia's strength but he also hate it at times. They are partners and Fitz despises the fact that Olivia feels like she has to go through things alone. If she feels that way, he sees no point in him being in her life. He doesn't like that she picks and chooses when she wants to share and include him in things, yet she expects him to be an open book.

Fitz feels like ever since they've gotten back together, Olivia lets it be known that she doesn't need him. As a man that is beginning to aggravate Fitz. He doesn't want Olivia completely dependent on him, yet it wouldn't hurt for her to show him some vulnerability at times.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled Fitz from his thoughts. Mrs. Pope was calling.

"Hello." Fitz answered through a sigh.

"Boy do I have to come up Villanova and kick ya ass! If you're not at my house in the next hour you and I are gonna have problems. Drive safe, I love you." Mrs. Pope hung up before Fitz could respond.

Fitz looked at his cell phone with a smirk. He can't even be mad at Olivia's sass because she gets it from her mother, who gets it from Nana Annalise. He knew Mrs. Pope was serious, so he got his ass up, showered, packed a bag, grabbed his car keys and hit the road.

 **Olivia**

"Mom I don't want him here why did you call him?" Olivia asked her mother who was sitting on the love seat adjacent to the couch Olivia was sitting on with Brie.

They were in the living room watching Christmas movies. Brie was lying under Olivia half-asleep. Brie convinced herself the quicker she went to bed; the quicker Santa would come drop off her gifts. The only problem is it was five in the evening, there was no way Olivia was letting Brie go to sleep this early. If they had to watch a thousand Christmas movies they will. Hopefully with Fitz showing up that will wake Brie up completely.

"Livia you do want him here you're just being stubborn. I told you were wrong for how you went about things. You should have never started this process without including him in it. He has ever right to be upset." Maya replied defending Fitz.

"I swear no one wants to see things from my perspective." Olivia huffed.

"I do understand where you were coming from Livia, but I also feel like you still were wrong for not at least talking to Fitz." Maya expressed trying to remain neutral but it was clear whose side she was on.

"You're right and I've told him how sorry I was for how I moved in that situation, but he's obviously not trying to look past that." Olivia replied defeatedly. Talking to Fitz lately has been like talking to a brick wall and Olivia is tired of trying to get him to understand where she was coming from when she decided to start the adoption process for Brie.

"Well that's why I called him here, you two obviously need to talk."

"He's not gonna wanna talk to me mom watch." Olivia doesn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

About an hour later, Fitz was walking through the door.

"Well look who it is right on time." Maya sarcastically said looking over at Fitz.

Olivia sat up on the couch. She looked at Fitz loving the way the grey Nike sweat suit she bought him for his birthday fit his body. Fitz isn't that same 16-year-old boy anymore, he is a grown ass man now and it shows. He now stands at an even 6'4 and weighs 200 pounds pure muscle. He spends most of his time in the gym to maintain his athletic physique. The basketball coach of the men's basketball team at Villanova begs him almost every day to join the team.

"Fitzy!" Breezy popped up from the couch and ran over to Fitz. He scooped her up in his arms like he always does hugging her.

"Are you ready for Santa?" Fitz asked tickling her.

"Yes!" She squealed laughing loudly.

"Have you been a good girl?" Fitz continued tickling her showing no mercy.

"Yes!" She cried trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Good girl." Fitz kissed her forehead and placed her back on the floor.

"Brie why don't you go up to your room and play with your toys while mommy and I talk with Fitz." Maya said to Brie who looked like she didn't want to leave Fitz.

"Okay Mama Maya." Brie pouted.

"Hey afterwards we can finish watching Christmas movies until you fall asleep on me." Fitz convinced Brie.

"Okay." She took off running upstairs.

Fitz sat next to Olivia keeping his distance. Maya looked between the two of them and chuckled. Olivia wondered what the hell was so funny. She didn't dare ask her mother, Olivia loves her life, and she isn't ready to meet her maker quite yet.

"It is Christmas Eve and you two are fighting instead of loving on each other. You need to talk it out or no one will leave this room until your issues are resolved." Maya seriously stated daring one of them to question her.

Five minutes went by before any words were spoken.

"I feel like I've apologized for what I did but he is still holding onto this grudge." Olivia spoke first. She felt Fitz burning a hole in the side of her face. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Fitz are you holding onto a grudge?" Maya asked Fitz playing mediator.

"No I am not holding a grudge. Am I still upset? Yes and I think I have every right to still be mad." Fitz defensively replied.

"Olivia do you agree?"

"Yes I do agree that he can still be upset. I just want him to understand where I was coming from and why I went about things in the manner that I did. It was not to hurt him at all and he knows that. I just didn't want to force him into having to step up to be a parent or a husband for that matter. There is a whole process that goes into adopting, and I didn't want Fitz to feel obligated that he had to be a part of this just because him and I are together. We're both still young and while I feel like I had no choice in this matter, he still does. I guess I just don't want him to regret it later because Brie doesn't deserve that, she needs stability." Olivia finally admitted the whole truth behind her not including Fitz in the process of adopting Brie and it felt good getting that off her chest.

"What do you mean forcing me to be a husband?" Fitz confusingly asked Olivia.

"In order to adopt Brie together as a couple Fitz you and I have to be married." Olivia explained.

"So why couldn't you come and talk to me about all of this? Why did you go to Raleigh?" Fitz wanted to know.

"I didn't know how to come and talk to you about it Fitz. I didn't want to scare you away." Olivia confessed.

"Liv if you wanted to scare me away don't you think I would've ran off when Iyana first dropped Brie off to you?" Fitz asked.

Olivia thought about what he said and he was right. It was Olivia who poorly communicated with Fitz and this situation could've easily been handled another way.

"You're right Fitz and I apologize again. I should have come and talked with you instead of running to Raleigh." Olivia sincerely said agreeing with Fitz.

"Liv we're in this together I meant what I said. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me and talk to me about whatever. I don't want you to feel like you can't ever depend or need me. I am your partner and I am here for you. You don't have to be strong all of the time that's why I am here. Let me be strong for you sometimes well all the time actually." Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it repeatedly.

This is why Olivia fell in love with him back when they were teenagers. She knew then the potential he had as a man, and he is now surpassing anything she could've ever imagined.

"I love you." Olivia closed the space between them missing the closeness. She hasn't been this close to Fitz since the Christmas party.

"I love you too." Fitz kissed the side of her head.

"Good you are back to being love birds. Now I can take my old ass to bed. Fitz you and Olivia can finish wrapping Brie gifts." Maya got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"How much stuff does she have left that needs to be wrapped?" Fitz asked.

"A ton." Olivia replied.

"I'll tuck her in before we start." Fitz said getting up from the couch.

"Alright I'll get the rest of her things while you do that, kiss her for me."

"Okay." Fitz kissed Olivia before heading upstairs with Brie.

Olivia and Fitz spent the next three hours wrapping gifts. Fitz was horrible at wrapping. Olivia cracked up the entire time. He was really trying to focus on wrapping the gifts.

"What if we get married next year." Fitz said out of nowhere.

They were finally done wrapping gifts and was laying down for the night. Both were too wired to fall asleep.

"Fitz I don't want us to rush into anything. I am Brie's legal guardian for now that's enough." Olivia replied looking over at him.

"We are getting married eventually…right?"

"Uh hell yes you're stuck with me."

"The feeling is mutual babe."

They kissed each other before falling asleep.

The next morning Brie came bursting into Olivia's bedroom full of energy that she doesn't have on a regular day.

"Let's go see if Santa came!" She yelled as she crawled onto Olivia's bed.

Olivia stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. Fitz woke up seconds later. They both stared at Brie as if she was an alien. It felt like they just closed their eyes.

"Brie I need like 10 more minutes of sleep." Olivia groggily said through a yawn.

"No Mommy we have to go see if Santa came!" Brie exclaimed.

"Alright we'll go." Fitz replied matching Olivia's groggy tone.

"Yay!" Brie jumped down from their bed waiting for them to get up.

Thankfully they went to bed decent. They both begrudgingly got out of bed and trudged downstairs with an overly excited Brie. Maya was already downstairs when the trio entered the living room.

"Oh my God he came! Mommy he came! Daddy he came!" Brie exultantly yelled as she ran over to her small mountain of gifts under the tree.

Olivia looked at Fitz who was staring at Brie with his mouth opened. He had the same look on his face that Olivia had when Brie called her mom for the first time.

"Did she just call me daddy?" Fitz asked still in shock at hearing Brie call him 'daddy'.

"She did." Olivia confirmed with a smile of her own.

"Wow you'll think she say it again?" Olivia watched as Fitz took in the moment.

"Say cheese you two." Maya said as she snapped a few pictures of them breaking the moment.

"Mom she called Fitz daddy." Olivia told Maya.

Maya placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder and squeezed it, "it's about damn time right." She laughed.

"Yeah." Fitz proudly stated with a huge smile on his face.

After Brie opened her gifts, they all sat down to eat breakfast. Nana Annalise came over shortly after with more gifts for Brie. Fitz and Olivia then took Brie over Fitz dad's house because even he brought her gifts. Brie was truly loved and it brought tears to Olivia's eyes to see how much everyone accepted and loved her.

Later into the evening, Maya cooked a big dinner for everyone. Fitz and Olivia didn't get a chance to exchange gifts until after everyone went off to bed. Fitz gifted Olivia with an upgraded version of the promise ring he'd given to her when they were in high school. Olivia placed the old ring on another finger and kept the promise ring on her left ring finger. It was a beautiful rose gold diamond heart. He also bought her some underwear from Victoria's Secret, perfume, Ugg's, and the newest iPhone.

Olivia brought Fitz an Apple watch he's been eyeing to match his new iPhone, sneakers, the new Xbox and video games.

"We did good Fitz." Olivia exhaustingly said as they laid in her bed.

"Yeah we did." Fitz matched her exhausted tone.

Olivia climbed on top of Fitz straddling him. "You treat me so good." Olivia purred grinding her sex against his.

Fitz just stared at her with a knowing smile. It was pitch black in her bedroom, but those blue eyes blazed through the darkness. Olivia pulled down his briefs, hiked up her nightgown, and slid down his pole. She bounced up and down slowly so that she wouldn't reach her orgasm too fast. Fitz had his hands on her waist as he matched her stroke for stroke. He was awake now.

"I love you." Fitz grunted he moved one hand up to Olivia's breast and pinched her nipple.

"I love you too." Olivia moaned as she dipped her head and kissed Fitz.

"I'm cummin' Fitz." Olivia cried out as she broke their kiss. She sunk her teeth into his neck as she allowed her orgasm to take full control of her body.

"Fuck!" Fitz groaned as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade coming right behind her.

They both loved marking each other bodies.

"Merry Christmas Fitz." Olivia whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas Liv." Fitz smiled.

 **Fitz**

The next day Olivia asked Fitz if he could talk to Raleigh. Fitz could see how torn up Olivia is over the fight she had with Raleigh, and seeing his girl hurt, hurts him. Fitz did not want to go over and talk with Raleigh, but he will do whatever it takes to make Olivia happy. Pulling up to Raleigh's house, Fitz parked and hopped out of his car. He quickly walked up the steps leading to Raleigh's front door to escape the cold.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Raleigh snapped pulling her robe tighter together.

"I came to talk. Can I come in please?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"I guess." Raleigh unlocked the screen door allowing Fitz in.

Fitz walked inside of the warm home escaping the brutal cold outside. Raleigh went into the living room and sat on the loveseat, Fitz sat on the adjacent couch.

"So what's up?" Raleigh asked with her eyes trained on Fitz. She already look uninterested in whatever it was Fitz had to say.

"Look I know you've been through a lot of shit these past couple of months. I get it I do. In fact, we all get it. We understand and we want to be here for you. We want to help you Raleigh, but we can't do that if you're pushing us away." Fitz explained.

"Help me? You knew Marcus was messing with that bitch and you didn't say shit. So how do you wanna help me when you knew my boyfriend was out here being a hoe. You don't wanna help. You only came over here because Olivia sent you. You are her little puppy." Raleigh scoffed.

"First of all I am no one's puppy and yeah Liv did send me over here to talk to you. She wants to repair ya'll friendship and honestly after the shit you said to her I don't see why."

"Oh perfect put the blame all on me. But I forgot she's so fuckin' perfect in ya'll eyes nothing is ever her fault." Raleigh rolled her eyes.

"Bro I tried," Fitz threw up his hands and got up. When Raleigh is ready to talk to Olivia she'll come around, until then Olivia has to give Raleigh her space. Some things are not worth repairing.

"Whatever just get out. Ya'll continue to go on with ya'll perfect lives and forget about me like you've been doing." Raleigh got up basically kicked Fitz out.

Fitz shook his head and left her house. He hopped back in his car and headed back to Olivia mom's house. Brie was occupied with her toys, while Olivia was on the couch watching daytime TV.

"What happened?" She asked as Fitz plopped down on the couch.

"Look I know you wanna repair ya'll friendship but babe you gotta give that girl her space. Her head is in a fucked-up place right now." Fitz explained.

"It was that bad?"

Fitz nodded his head. Olivia shrugged but he could see that she wasn't letting this go. He needs to get to the bottom on why she is so hellbent on repairing her friendship with Raleigh when it seems one sided. Raleigh is basically saying 'fuck Olivia' and quite frankly Liv should be doing the same. Fitz was glad Maya asked them to come shopping with them for the New Year's Eve party. He needs Olivia's mind preoccupied with something else besides Raleigh. So, they spent the rest of their day shopping with Olivia's mom for her annual New Year's Eve party. Fitz can't wait to get drunk and have drunk sex with Liv. They haven't gotten nasty in a while it's long over do.

"Come here come talk to Daddy." Fitz patted the spot next to him on the couch. They had just put Brie to sleep and was spending some time together before they retired to bed themselves. This felt good to Fitz. He can't wait until they get their own place.

"Daddy huh? You're having fun with this?" Olivia smiled as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah just a little…but why are you so pressed for Raleigh to be your friend? You've never been pressed for friends before Liv?" Fitz seriously asked. He thought shopping for the party would take Olivia's mind off her drama with Raleigh but it didn't and as long as he has known Olivia she has never been pressed for friends.

"I don't want us to get back in that space where we are smothering each other. I can't go through that again babe. I don't want you to get tired of me again." Olivia admitted.

Fitz looked at her for a few minutes before he responded. He had to process what she said.

"Back then I was immature and I didn't know how to handle the shit that was being thrown our way. We were friends first and honestly babe if that girl never ever wants to talk you again that's her loss. But you have me and will always have me you're my best friend Liv and nothing will ever change that okay?" Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Olivia nodded her head, "thank you."

"I don't like seeing my baby stressed especially over nothing."

"I know – "

Fitz cell phone started vibrating cutting Olivia off.

"Hello," he answered seeing that Bryan was calling.

"Yo you're not gonna believe what happened….

* * *

 **Babes as always leave your thoughts...who is Bryan calling about? Will Raleigh and Olivia repair their friendship? Are we enjoying Fitz's maturity?**

 **I am also working on updates on the other stories as well! Until next time!**


End file.
